Vampire Love and Hate Relationships
by hetalialover4eva
Summary: Elizabeta is going to Bella's house to have a sleepover with the rest of her friends. On her way Elizabeta crashes into a red eye boy. Little does she know that boy is a vampire looking for a mate. Gender bending, Pairings:HungaryXPrussia, AmericaXBelaus, and many others!
1. Chapter 1-An Immortal Being

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

Characters in chapter 1:

Hungary- Elizabeta

Prussia- Gilbert

N. Italy -Felicia or Feli

Liechtenstein- Lilli

Ukraine- Katyusha or Kat

Belgium- Bella

Belarus- Natayla

Wy- Wy (Don't know her human name)

Vampire Love and Hate Relationships

Chapter 1. An Immortal Being

_Bella is going to kill me! I am so late!_ Elizabeta quickly skateboarded to Bella's house.

The sleepover had begun twenty minutes ago. It was 8:20 p.m. Elizabeta quickly skateboarded through an alley, hoping it would be a shortcut to Bella's house.

When she was about to take a turn, her cell phone rang, causing her to slow down a bit to reach her phone. It was a text message from Bella. _Where are you? The sleepover started thirty minutes ago._ "Shoot," Elizabeta muttered under her breath. Elizabeta quickly texted Bella that she was on her way.

Elizabeta made it out of the alley when she crashed into something. Causing her fall on the person.

She saw who this person was, Red eyes, white hair, pale skin. He looked about nineteen years old. Must be albino, Elizabeta thought.

Gilbert looked at the girl who ran into him. _Hey, she's pretty cute_, he thought.

He examined her closely when she got up to retrieve her items that were scattered. Long, brown wavy hair, green, emerald eyes, pale skin. She looked about eighteen years old.

"Sorry," Elizabeta said to the stranger, "I hope you aren't hurt?" Gilbert smirked at the ridiculous question. A vampire getting hurt by a human, what are the chances of that.

Gilbert started to have this weird feeling. A yearning kind of feeling. Gilbert decided that this girl was to be his mate. Gilbert began to growl a bit, at the pleasures he was thinking of having with her.

Elizabeta flinched as she heard him growl. "Okay, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." Elizabeta began to walk away with her skateboard under her hand and with her bag of belongings. She was too hurt to skateboard.

Gilbert quickly grabbed her wrist a bit to hard, not wanting her to leave. Elizabeta saw this and punched him in the face with all her might. Gilbert was quite surprised that a girl punched him and succeeded in freeing her wrist.

"What do you want you creepy weirdo." Elizabeta screeched, and began to run away from whoever this man was.

_This girl is quite something_, Gilbert thought. This made him want her even more. He began to chase her, he was fast.

"What the…" Elizabeta was cut off by the man. Grabbing a hold of her, and carrying her bridal style.

Elizabeta not comfortable with this, grabbed her Swiss army knife. A present from Lilli, and plunged the knife into his left shoulder. Gilbert dropped her, while trying to heal his wound quickly.

Elizabeta took off, those seven years of boxing and tae-kwon-do do come in handy.

"That little bitch," Gilbert muttered, she is stronger than I thought. Gilbert quickly ran after her and pinned her to the ground.

"Who the hell are you," screamed Elizabeta. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, I am a vampire and you will be my wife," Gilbert smirked triumphantly.

What a vampire, that's ridiculous they don't exist. Elizabeta tried to think of a logical explanation. Gilbert seeing her in shock, smiled even broader showing off his fangs.

Elizabeta saw this and quickly kneed him in the groin. Gilbert turned away in pain. This still hurts boy vampires.

Elizabeta ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. Not looking back until she reached barged in Bella's house. "What's wrong?" Bella screamed and she looked at Elizabeta who had a bruised cheek, Elizabeta then fainted.

2 hours has passed by:

Elizabeta woke up and saw Lilli taking care of her. "Your awake!" Lilli then called out for everyone. "What happened?" Natalya questioned her worriedly.

"We where all worried." Elizabeta saw Katyusha, nicknamed Kat looking like she cried for hours. Along with Felicia who's nickname is Feli. "I was skateboarding to your house when I accidentally crash into a man called Gilbert.

He said I was going to be his wife, and how he claimed he was a vampire." Elizabeta explained, she was shaking uncontrollably. "I think he was a vampire. He wasn't affected when I stabbed him in the shoulder with my knife or when I punched him in the face. He even had blood, red eyes and really pale skin."

"There must be a perfectly good explanation for this," Natayla told everyone. "No, there is not," exclaimed Elizabeta. "I also saw his fangs."

"No way," whispered Wy. "So its true."


	2. Chapter 2- A Deadly Dream!

New Characters-

Vietnam- Lien

Taiwan- Mei

Seychelles- Michelle

Finland- Suvi (Finland is a girl in this story!)

Chapter 2- A Deadly Dream!

"No way," whispered Wy. "So it's true."

"I'm scared," wailed Feli. "He could hurt Elizabeta."

"Don't worry, Feli. Gilbert doesn't know where Elizabeta lives or where Bella lives. So we are safe." Mei reassured Feli. "We can never be too safe Mei," said Lien. "Don't vampires have a really good sense of smell and hearing?" "They do," said Michelle. "That's of what I heard, and seen in the movie Twilight."

"Guys, Elizabeta has a fever," exclaimed Lilli. "I don't have any medicine," Bella told Lilli while checking the cabinets. "If we don't get Elizabeta medicine her fever could get worse," Lilli told everyone.

Elizabeta sleeping soundly on the bed began to have a dream about Gilbert. They where in a forest collecting flowers, she was wearing a green dress that showed her curves, and long legs. Her hair was adorned with flowers. Gilbert then began to whisper something in her ear, "Be mine, my dear! I love you" Gilbert pulled her, to her feet and they began to dance. A beautiful melody began to play. Elizabeta was getting dizzy, Gilbert then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Gilbert's mouth tasted like spice, Elizabeta wanted more, it was like a drug to her. Gilbert pinned her to a bed of flowers and began to kiss her neck. He then bit Elizabeta, and she screamed.

"Bella!" Lilli screamed, "Her fever is up to 102, we need to get her the medicine now!" Elizabeta was sweating a lot; she was red and was really warm. "Okay, this is what we are going to do," barked Natayla. "Michelle, Bella, Lien, Suvi, and I will get the medicine. Lilli, Feli, Kat, Mei, and Wy stay with Elizabeta. Do whatever you can, to try to bring her fever down while we go to the store to buy some medicine." Natayla went into her bag and pulled out some knives and guns. "Where did you get all of that," shivered Feli nervously. "I always bring my weapons, especially to Bella's parties," explained Natayla. "She is almost, always inviting boys. I don't want to get raped in my sleep!" "Hey," shouted Bella. "Guys make parties more entertaining." "Whatever, lets talk later," shouted Lien, "Hand me over the ballistic knife Natayla. We need to get the medicine quick." Natayla handed everyone knives and guns so they could protect themselves while they where in the house or outside getting the medicine.

"Let's do this!" Michelle smiled wickedly, flipping her daggers from one hand to another, while walking out the door to the dark streets. They all go into Suvi's silver, BMW and raced to the nearest pharmacy. "I hope they will all be alright," whispered Kat. "I just hope Elizabeta's fever doesn't get any higher." Lilli told Kat.


	3. Chapter 3- Love at First Sight

Characters in chapter 3:

Prussia- Gilbert

Germany- Ludwig

Hungary- Elizabeta

Great Britain- Arthur

Sealand- Peter

Sweden- Berwald

Spain- Antonio

Chapter 3. Love at First Sight

Gilbert's POV

I decided to take a walk around town, while my brother Ludwig, and my close friends searched for blood. Vampires like us don't kill people, we kill animals for blood. Drinking animal blood is fulling, but never satisfying. I knew if I where to drink human blood, I wouldn't be able to stop. I wanted to try it, just once. Ludwig my younger brother tells me we can't do that or we'll endanger the human race. So now here I am, a sexy nineteen year old vampire, forced to drink animal blood and looking out for a mate.

My parents told us that at the age of nineteen we are expected to marry. I know I'm pretty lucky with the ladies, but my brother Ludwig, and my friends Berwald, and Arthur, aren't so lucky.

Berwald would just scare them away, not even realizing he was scaring a person.

Arthur would kill his mate, with his terrible cooking skills.

Ludwig would make his mate's life a living hell with his strict orders.

I was still in thought when a human girl crashed into me, while skateboarding. She was practically on top of me, not that I would complain she was smoking hot.

I began to read her thoughts, she thought I was albino. She quickly got off me. I examined her closely, she was breathtaking.

It looked like she exercised a lot, which gave her a rocking body. She had wavy, brown hair and the brightest emerald eyes, I have ever seen. She looked about eighteen years old, "Sorry, I hope you aren't hurt," the girl asked me.

I smirked at the ridiculous question. A vampire getting hurt by a human, what are the chances of that. I began to then have a feelings. Yes, it was sexually but you can't blame me. If you would have seen the girl, your nose would have been bleeding by know.

Not realizing that I was growling the girl flinched and apologized to me again and left. She walked away with her skateboard under her hand.

I wanted this girl to be a wife so I grabbed her wrist. I most have grabbed her wrist a little too hard because next thing I know she punched me hard in the face, and she managed to free her wrist.

She yelled at me and called me a weirdo. _Hmm. I like them feisty. This girl is quite something._

I began to chase after her and caught up to her in five seconds, after all I was a vampire. "What the…" the girl said, and I picked her up bridal style. She squirmed a bit in my tight grasp, and next thing I know I have a Swiss Army Knife plunged in my left shoulder. I dropped her, and she ran off. "That little bitch," I muttered. "No more mister nice guy."

I caught up to her again and pinned her to the ground. I don't know if it was me, but her breast moved up and down a bit when I pinned her. Yes, I'm a pervert.

"Who the hell are you," she screamed.

"I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, I am a vampire, and you will be my wife," I smirked triumphantly.

_She doesn't think vampires exist, hmmm; guess I have to change that._ I smirked at her showing off my fangs. I must of not have been paying attention because she then kneed me in the groin. I turned away in pain.

For vampire boys, this still hurts us, and man did she knee me hard. Now I won't be able to have children cause of her. She ran away not looking back. _Guess I'll have to find you my love. You can run but you can't hide._

2 hours have passed by:

"Where the hell am I," I muttered. "Your home bruder," replied Ludwig. "You are to weak, drink this blood."

"¡Válgame dios! "What happened Gilbert?" Antonio questioned me worriedly.

"I think I just found my mate." I told Antonio. "Really," Antonio seemed baffled. "She must have been a hot vampire for you to like her."

"Oh shit, well um, geez how do I say this, thegirlIfeelinlovewithisn'tavampireshe'shuman." Antonio seemed confused not being able to understand what I just said. On the hand, my bruder Ludwig did. "WHAT!" Ludwig barked. "How could you fall for a human! What will father and mother say! Especially mother, you know how tough she is when it comes to marriages."

"Shit! I totally forgot, but you should have seen her Ludwig. She was gorgeous, and totally awesome!"

"Awesome," repeated Ludwig. "Awesome, that she stabbed you in the shoulder with a knife." "Yeah," I drooled dreamily. "Well, if Gilbert loves her then their shouldn't be a problem," suggested Antonio.

"That's not the point," Ludwig said. "Gilbert would have to change the human into a vampire at their wedding."

"Wedding! Who said wedding!" Their mother barged into their room. "Hi mom," Gilbert said nervously. "I heard wedding, who is getting married." Their mother questioned them.

"Me," squeaked Gilbert. "To whom, may I ask sweetie!" Their mother said, smiling wickedly. "Mama, don't be mad at Gilbert he loves her," Antonio said trying to help Gilbert out.

"Who is this lady that stole your heart," their mother repeated. "A human girl," Gilbert whispered softly. "WHAT!" Their mother screamed.

"I told him that it wasn't possible either mom, but Gilbert never listens to me, just don't be mad, I think he learned his lesson" Ludwig tried to calm his mother down.  
"Mad, I'm not mad. I'm happy my little vampire baby is FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" Their mother screamed out of pure joy. All three boys were dumbfounded.

"What is her name, Gilbert," his mom asked. "I honestly don't know. I was going to capture her, but then she punched me in the face, stabbed me in the shoulder, and kicked me in the balls." Gilbert said breathlessly.

"I think me and your finance will get along just fine," their mother smiled which made all three boys shiver. "Ask Arthur for your help, maybe he can help you get your bride." Their mother said, "Anyway, me and your father will be going to Transylvania for two months. Ludwig you are in charge."

"What! That is not fair," Antonio protested. "Antonio must I remind you, when you where put in charge for about ten minutes." Their mother answered frowning, "Our house was nearly burned to the ground." "I get the point," Antonio mumbled. "Good, I will tell Arthur to help you. He is in his room playing his electric guitar." Their mother then left the room.

"That went um, well," Gilbert chuckled nervously.

5 minutes later.

"I heard you need my help," Arthur smiled victoriously.

"Yeah I need to find out where my future wife is," Gilbert talked impatiently.

"Don't worry I will give you this potion for you to be able to go into her dream, and find information about her at the same time. Like where she lives or what her name is," Arthur explained to Gilbert.

"Fine but make the potion, quick," snapped Gilbert.

"It might take about an hour or so, for me to make it," Arthur said.

"I could help," volunteered Peter. "No, you are always messing things up," roared Arthur.

"No, I could help; I am no longer a little child Arthur. I am nineteen years old," protested Peter.

"No, means no," and with that Arthur pushed Peter out the door, making him stumble a bit. Arthur then slammed the door. "I might have an extra potion in my bag, instead of me having to make another one." Arthur tossed the bottle to Gilbert.

"You know, you didn't have to be so harsh on him amigo," Antonio looked at Arthur with hurt in his eyes.

"I did what I had to do, know drink the potion." Gilbert drank the potion and began to dream of him and Elizabeta in the forest collecting flowers, and then making out. He found out where she is, and who she was. Elizabeta told you I would find you.


	4. Chapter 4- My Lotus Flower

Thank you guys for reading my chapters and sending in reviews! I really appreciate it. Here is another chapter!

New Characters in Chapter 4:

America- Alfred

Chapter 4- My Lotus Flower

Wy's POV

I saw Elizabeta getting worse. No matter what Lilli, Mei, or Kat did, her fever wouldn't go down. Feli was crying and making pasta at the same time, hoping that the pasta would wake her up.

Elizabeta looked like if her life was getting sucked out of her. I began to worry, but then I remembered that Bella had a lot of lotus flowers in her yard because she had a pond.

Lotus flowers means purification. It resembles the purifying of the spirit. Those are my favorite flowers. I decided to tell Lilli I was going to go outside to the yard to get some lotus flowers.

"Hey Lilli, I'm going outside to get some lotus flowers from Bella's yard, so that Elizabeta can get better.""Be careful," warned Lilli, "We don't want you to get hurt." "I'll be careful, don't worry Lilli. I'll take my pocket knife."

"Okay," Lilli said in hush voice. "Just don't go too far, or we won't know where you are." "Fine," I answered, "Bye Lilli." "Bye," Lilli whispered.

I was in Bella's backyard and I started to search for the lotus flower. It was a full moon, and their where many stars. I began to sing while I searched for the lotus flower.

When I found the lotus flower I heard some rustling in the bushes. I put the flower in my hair, so it wouldn't get crushed and took out my pocket knife. I walked to the bushes, forgetting Lilli's warning on not straying off. Then all of a sudden something jumps out of the bushes.

It was a boy, he looked about nineteen. He had light, blonde hair, white skin, blue eyes, and these huge eyebrows. He looked hot. I caught myself blushing a bit. He must have seen my blush in the moonlight since he smirked.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be handling weapons," the boy said. "You don't know who I am, or what I'm capable of," I yelled, backing away "Leave me alone, I don't even know you." I was in a fighting stance with my knife in my hand ready to attack.

The boy spoke again, "I do know you are beautiful, you are eighteen, your favorite flower is a lotus, and your friend is in trouble."

"How do you know that," I questioned him.

"I can read minds," he said, "You are really beautiful and I wish to marry you."

"Don't think so mister," I said.

"Very well, then I must do it the hard way," the boy then look like he was going to attack me.

I flung my knife at him and made a gash on his side. He was too busy to checking me out, to move quick enough. I thought he was going to cripple to the floor but he remained standing.

"What the…." I exclaimed. "Surprised my dear Wy," he then took away my knife and pinned me to the ground.

"You bastard," I screamed. He started to stroke my hair. I wasn't sure but I think he had a boner. I didn't want to get raped, so I began to cry a little. My tears trickling down my cheeks. The boy began to soothe me. I guess he felt a bit bad for what he did, but he quickly shook that feeling away.

He started to speak again, "My name is Peter Kirkland, I am a vampire, and you will be my wife," I was shocked, I tried to struggle but his grip was firm. He then put a light, blue cross necklace around my neck. The necklace clamped shut.

He then kissed me, it was sweet and passionate. He ran his fingers in my hair, but didn't touch or move the lotus flower. I then fainted hearing his last words, "I'll be back my Lotus Flower."

15 minutes have passed by:

"Where I am I," I mumbled. I was on the couch with a wet cloth on my forehead. Kat was their taking care of me. "Your awake, Wy," Kat then took me into a tight hug and started to cry.

I then saw Feli, Lilli, and Elizabeta.

"Elizabeta your okay," I hugged her out of pure joy. "Yes, I am okay. Thank you Wy, your lotus flower for some reason made my fever go away completely."

I was really happy in being able to help Elizabeta, but then I saw Lilli and she did not look pleased. "What's the matter Lilli," I was then cut of, with a slap across my cheek. Everyone gasped.

"Why did you do that to me and to all of us," screamed Lilli. "I was worried sick. I searched everywhere for you. You wandered of; you weren't in Bella's yard, you where at the park five blocks away, passed out. You are my best friend Wy. Why didn't you listen to me, I thought someone kidnapped you." Lilli then broke down and cried.

"I'm so sorry Lilli; I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else. I was in Bella's yard getting a lotus; I don't understand how I ended up at the park." Lilli stopped crying.

"What do you mean you don't know how you ended up at the park," questioned Mei. "Do you remember anything at all?" I then touched my neck; it still had the necklace with the cross. I then began to remember everything. "Guys, I think I have any idea of who would have left me to the park." "Who," said Feli, now hugging me.

Peter.

Peter Kirkland.

20 minutes have passed by (Wy explaining the story to everyone):

"So he was the one who gave you that necklace," said Kat. "Yes," I whispered softly.

Lilli then hugged me, "I'm sorry Wy, I shouldn't have slapped you. You where probably terrified, being with the vampire. I should have been their with you."

"We should have all been with her," Feli said.

"It's okay," I said. "How were we suppose to know, this was going to happen.

"Can I see your necklace," Elizabeta asked. "Of course," I answered.

"Why didn't I get one, if Gilbert wanted to marry me?" Elizabeta asked puzzled.

"I'm not really sure, but let's check on the internet. It might have some facts about my necklace, or how I could take it off," I said. "I'm going to Google it right now," said Mei.

"What does it say," I asked. Mei looked a bit scared.

"It reads that the necklace can't come off, until you marry the vampire that put the necklace on you. The necklace will also tell your vampire where you are."

I froze, "This can't be happening to me," I started to cry.

"Don't cry," said Feli trying to soothe me. "We will find a way for you to avoid getting married to that vampire."

I stop crying, "Lilli, did you call Natayla to tell her that Elizabeta is all right, and how I ended up in this sticky situation."

"No," Lilli answered sadly. "They all left their cellphones in the house, and I don't know where they are at this moment."

"I got it," Elizabeta shouted.

"What," I said.

"I know why, Gilbert didn't put the necklace on me." Elizabeta said.

"Why didn't he," Feli asked.

"I escaped, before he could snap on the necklace," Elizabeta told us, quite out of breath.

"Lucky you," I shot back.

"You guys let's not fight," said Mei, "We could always go around town looking for them. The town isn't that big anyway. There are only a couple of stores."

"Your right Mei let's go," I then opened the front door and grabbed my car keys. "Who's driving," I asked.

"I will," answered Feli. We all got into my blue mustang and drove off.

Peter's POV

I can't believe I did that. I'm going to marry Wy. My body is feeling jittery. I can't wait to marry her; she was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. I could still hear her moans when I kissed her.

"Dude, why are you so happy," grinned Alfred.

"I'm about to marry the love of my life," I answered back dreamily.

"You found a mate too." Alfred said surprised. "Gil found a mate as well and she's human. I can't believe mother approved of Gil marrying a human. Anyway, he's going to put the necklace on her when he finds her. With help of Arthur, Gil found her location. That's what I heard. Did you put the necklace on your mate?"

"Yes, I did Alfred"

"Who's the lucky lady," Alfred asked, grinning from one ear to another.

"Her name is Wy," I answered, "She is a human and is very beautiful."

"A human," Alfred was baffled, "You do know you'll have to change her into a vampire during the wedding."

"I am aware of that Alfred," I answered.

"You know, no matter how much mom is pressuring me about getting married, it won't happen." Alfred told me.

"Why don't you want to get married," I asked.

"I haven't found the right girl," Alfred responded.

At that moment Arthur barged in the room. "May I speak to Peter alone," Arthur asked Alfred politely.

Alfred left and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want," I asked coldly, still remembering the scene that happened earlier, still fresh in my mind.

"I came here to apologize on what happened earlier. I have realized you are no longer a little boy, but a nineteen year old vampire. I'm sorry; I knew I shouldn't have treated you that way. Please forgive me." Arthur asked, seeing his eyes filled of sorrow, for what he did to his younger brother.

"I forgive you," I answered. I then left, and was going to leave when I heard Arthur's voice.

"Congratulations in finding your mate," I heard his voice filled with sadness.

I knew Arthur has had trouble in the past with his relationships. They never lasted for more then two months. That is why Arthur spends most of his time in his room playing the guitar or reading about black magic. He doesn't want to fall in love with a person who won't return his feelings for him. Peter then realized why Arthur helped Gilbert. He didn't want Gilbert to be sad or lonely, the way he has felt. Arthur might've seemed cold on the outside, but in the inside he's just a person who wants to be loved. Peter responded with a "Thank you," and walked out the door.

This is the end of chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it!

Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting Some Fellow Vampires

Thank you for the reviews, and please give me some feedback. Thank you again and enjoy the story!

New Characters in Chapter 5:

China- Wang

Japan- Kiku

Switzerland- Vash

Canada- Matthew

Chapter 5- Meeting Some Fellow Vampires

Alfred's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Wang and Gilbert barged into my room.

"We wanna go to the mall," whined Gilbert. "Will you come with us –aru," Wang pleaded.

"Going to the mall with hot girls around me, I'm totally their," I stated.

"Awesome," Gilbert said, "Now let's convince Ludwig and the others.

10 minutes later:

We managed to get almost everyone to join us to the mall, except Ludwig and Vash.

"Please come with us," pouted Gilbert.

"No, I will not go and that's final," Ludwig said.

"Fine will just go alone," Gilbert taunted. "I hope Antonio or Wang, don't destroy the mall!"

"Fine, will come," grumbled Ludwig. Everyone rush to their own cars.

Wang was already inside his red Ferrari. Kiku was inside his silver Lamborghini. Arthur was going to drive his new, blue BMW. Antonio was getting inside his green Mustang. My brother Matthew owned a sweet, silver Jaguar. Ludwig had a nice black Porsche. Gilbert had a red Porsche car. Peter had a blue Jaguar that went up to 300 mph. Berwald had a black BMW. Vash had a yellow Mustang, with two black stripes going through the middle of the car. Mine was a 2013, black MK Z, the coolest one of all!

We raced all the way to the mall, without getting a speeding ticket. Vash won this time, but I'll beat him!

We all headed in a group towards the mall.

Wy's POV

We found Natayla, Bella, Michelle, Lien, and Suvi in the Pharmacy Store.

They all hugged Elizabeta and were relieved that she was alright.

I then began to explain what happened to me with Peter.

Natayla was furious. "Calm down Natayla," Suvi said. "We will help Wy and Elizabeta."

"I just don't understand how you got so sick Elizabeta," questioned Lilli.

"When I had my fever I began to dream about Gilbert, and yes we kissed and he bite me," Elizabeta blushed. "I think that dream caused me too get sick."

"It isn't true and it won't happen, unless we are their to prevent it from happening," Bella replied. "I hope your right Bella," Elizabeta mumbled.

"Can we hang out, at the mall just us girls. To try to forget this crazy day ever happened," Feli suggested.

"I agree with you Feli, I haven't been to the mall for a while," Wy replied.

"Okay," Natayla said, "Me, Suvi, Lien, Bella, and Michelle will go in one car. Wy, Mei, Feli, Elizabeta, Kat and Lilli can go in another car. Everyone got that."

"I understand," shouted Feli happily, "I could drive again." "Noooooooooooo," we all screamed.

"I'll drive," Kat offered.

30 minutes later at the mall

"Okay, where should we go," Feli bounced excitedly. "Cause, I'm going to the book store. They might have more recipes on pasta."

"I'll accompany you Feli. I want to get a book there myself," Suvi said.

"We'll meet each other at the café at 10:30 p.m, no later or we will be looking for you," Natayla warned everyone. "Alright, let's go shopping!"

Arthur's POV

When we entered the mall, a lot of girls where staring at us. Trying to look sexy to get our attention. I just ignored them, none of them where worth my time.

Ludwig began to explain to us how, he expected to everyone to be at the cafe by 10:30 p.m, no later than that.

We all agreed, so I quickly dashed to the music store, when I accidently bumped into a girl with pigtails.

"Oui, be more careful next time will ya," the girl told me.

I clenched my jaw when she spoke in French. "My apologize," I told her half meaning it.

"No worries, it was my fault for standing in the middle of the store," she replied.

I stared at the girl for a moment. Girls don't come to this music store. Since its so old, and full of old types of music like The Beatles, Elves Presley, or The Rolling Stones. "Why are you here," I questioned her.

"What, girls can't be here," she taunted.

"No, you could be here, but girls like you wouldn't be hanging around a store like this one," I pointed out.

"Girls like me, hmmmmm you make me sound offensive, and for your information I happen to like this music store. I come her every time I visit the mall," she answered looking quite a bit mad.

I looked at the way she pouted when she was mad. It was cute; I began to look at her with a bit of more detail. She looked about eighteen; she had brown hair tied in two pigtails, hold in place with a red ribbon. She had brown eyes, fair skin, and a blue dress that showed off her curves. "What is your name," I asked her.

"Michelle, why? What's yours?" She answered looking quite confused.

Just like that, I snapped on a blue turquoise necklace with the cross on her neck.

"What the…," she looked at the necklace and was shocked. "Your, you're a vampire," she shouted.

"Yes I am love. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and you will be my wife whether you like it or not," I smirked triumphantly.

She stared at me with horror. "One of your friends probably did that to Elizabeta and Wy too," she yelled at me.

"I get it; Elizabeta and Wy are your friends. Well, they are going to marry Gilbert and Peter. Guess you'll be seeing them too love," I smiled. She blushed a bit, and then ran out the music store. I ran after her.

_Silly Michelle, haven't you heard. You can't escape a vampire. _

Michelle's POV

Oh my God, I'm not at the mall anymore. Did he just freaking teleport me to a forest?

Great, just great, I'm getting chased by a vampire and he's forcing me to marry him. I'm completely lost and I don't have my weapon to protect me. I understand now, how Elizabeta and Wy where feeling. This is terrifying.

I ran a bit more, till I couldn't see him anymore. "Whew, I probably lost him by know," I whispered.

Then I turned around and their I met him, one inch away from my face. "Ahhh! Get away from me," I screamed.

He then grabbed my wrist and pushed me into a hug. I blushed a bit, _He's pretty cute._ I thought._ What the hell am I saying; he's going to kidnap me!_

"Don't deny that you liked it, when I hugged you," Arthur whispered into my ear, sending chills up my spine.

I couldn't break out of his tight grasp (hug). He moved his hands down my back, and stopped at my waist. He then moved his hands to my butt, and kept it there.

"You pervert," I screamed. "Get your hands off me." He chuckled and then kissed my check, and then down my neck.

I was blushing a lot, and I probably looked as red as a tomato. _Oh God, please don't let him bite me_, I thought. My prayers however where unanswered, because next thing I know he bite me, and I screamed as loud as I could. However, no one could hear me in the woods.

I then feel into deep slumber into his arms.

Arthur's POV

Why the hell am I crying? I guess I might feel a bit guilty for biting her too hard.I looked at Michelle; she looked like a doll in my arms.

I carried her bridal style, and I headed home. I called my brothers and told them that they had to bring my car, because I wouldn't be there to pick it up.

Alfred must have heard the cheerfulness in my voice, because he told me if everything was alright. I told him, I was fine and I would explain everything to him when he got home.

At the House:

I looked at Michelle who was sleeping peacefully on my bed. I began to stroke her hair, "I just found the love of my life," I whispered to myself. I got up and kissed her forehead, and left the room.

I locked the door, so she wouldn't escape and headed towards the kitchen, to prepare her something to eat when she would wake up.

Alfred POV

Arthur sure seemed happy. I wonder what's up.

I kept quiet and continued to spy on this really pretty platinum, blond girl.

She sure was gorgeous. She had these mysterious blue eyes, and had really pale skin. She wore this blue dress that fit her body just right.

Every time a guy would whistle at her, she would shoot them the deadliest glare that would scare them away.

I saw her sitting in the mall's garden. She was eating Sun Flower Chips and listening to classical music on her IPOD.

I saw her put away her food and IPOD and she started to stare into space.

_This was my chance. _

"Hello, my name is Alfred F. Jones. It's nice to meet you," I extended my hand expecting a shake, like other girls I have met.

But she simply stared at it, and gave me a, _leave me alone face, or I will seriously injure you_.

I took away my hand and chuckled nervously. My palms where getting sweaty, _why am I acting like this?_ _Did I finally meet the girl of my dreams?_

She stood up about to leave, when I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, can I just talk to you," I pleaded.

"What do you want," she asked in a Russian accent.

_Whoa,_ _her voice was_ _sexy. _"I just wanted to know your name," I asked her. "My name is Natayla, know can you please let go of my wrist," she asked looking a bit impatient.

This girl was driving me crazy, and I didn't want to let her go.

"No," I told her. I was shocked at myself for telling her that.

Cause her reaction was to grab a dagger from under her dress and put it near my throat.

_"That was hot, wonder what other things she must have under that dress."_

Natayla's POV

Stupid American, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I was actually quite impressed when he didn't flinch when I gave him one of my glares.

I stared at his bright, blue eyes. They where very alluring, I must have been staring at him for quite a while because he then smiled at me.

I grumbled a bit, and then let him go. I turned my back at him and was about to leave when I heard him to tell met to wait.

Stupid me, because when I turned around, he put a sapphire, cross necklace around my neck.

_Wait this cross looks familiar._ I thought. _No, it can't be_. "You're a vampire," I questioned him.

He looked a bit surprise. "Yes, I am. I really love you, and I wish to marry you," he answered.

I then ran away from the mall's garden, and I found myself outside in the snow.

"What the… This isn't the mall," I cried out.

"Cause it isn't," replied Alfred. "He pinned me to a tree.

"You will marry me, whether you like to or not," Alfred said.

I grabbed my knife and said, "No," I slashed his cheek and continued running.

Alfred's POV

I began to chuckle. This is going to end bad for you Natayla. I will find you and that's a promise.

I caught up to her, and took away her knife.

I put my hand under her dress, to see if she had any more daggers to stab me with. She started blushing, I smirked.

I found she had three daggers and a gun. I tossed them aside, and started kissing her neck.

She was punching my chest, but it didn't affect me.

I then bit her, she screamed and tears started tricking down her rosy cheeks.

She passed out. I scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

I brought her to my house and saw Arthur cooking something in the kitchen.

I didn't want to disturb him, so I left to my room.

I placed Natayla down on my bed, and sighed at my perfect snow angel. "You will be wife, and I will do anything to keep you safe from harm," I whispered in her ear, doubting that she heard me. I kissed her lips, and locked the door behind me. I walked down the stairs ready to greet Arthur.

Thank you, for reading my story! I promise to make the next story longer! Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6- Love at First Bite!

Thanks for the reviews guys! :) Enjoy the story, and please update!

Characters mentioned in Chapter 6:

Netherlands- Lars

Chapter 6- Love at First Bite!

Feli's POV

I was excited when we entered the mall.

Natayla was telling us to come to the café at 10:30 p.m so we would know if everyone was alright.

I agreed and I dragged Suvi to the bookstore. I told Suvi I would be on the 5th floor looking for cookbooks. Suvi told me she would be on the 2nd floor if I needed anything.

We then went separate ways. I rushed to the cookbook section and I accidently bumped into a man.

I fell, and landed on my butt. "Oops! I'm sorry." I told the teenage boy.

"No it is all right," he answered. I shivered a bit, his voice was a bit scary.

"Do you like to cook," I asked him.

He looked surprised at the question I asked him.

"I do, well mostly baking, but I mustn't tell my brother or friends. They would surely make fun of me," he responded.

I was less frightened and I told him he shouldn't hide his talent for baking.

He looked surprised at me, and told me what my name was.

"My name is Felicia, call me Feli. I am Italian, and I love pasta," I smiled.

He smiled a bit and said that his name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and that he was German.

I looked at him closely, he looked about nineteen years old, he had blond hair slicked back, blue piercing eyes, white skin, it looks like he had a lot of muscles.

"We could be great friends," I smiled.

"Friends," he repeated.

"Yeah," I answered. "Come, "I'll show you this amazing restaurant where they serve great pasta."I grabbed his hand, and we raced to the restaurant, that was just across the mall.

Ludwig's POV

I let the bubbly, Italian girl take me to the restaurant. For some reason I felt happy around her, like I could be myself when I'm with her.

The food was okay, and yes vampires can eat a little bit of human food, if they eat too much though, they'll get sick.

I then faked eating the rest. Feli and I talked about cooking and art.

I told her, I wasn't much of an artist.

"Nonsense," she said. The more you practice, the better you'll get at it. I smiled at the statement.

The more I began to talk to her, the better I felt around her.

She was very helpful and kind to others. Like when we where at the restaurant, we left a little earlier, because there was a little 10 year old girl who was crying that she lost her parents.

We spent the next twenty minutes helping her look for her parents.

Feli and I waved good bye to the little girl, but she came back and whispered something in my ear.

"You two make a great couple!" she ran back to her parents giggling along the way.

Feli's POV

I had a wonderful time with Ludwig, but I had to go. Suvi was probably waiting for me.

"Hey, Ludwig it was nice meeting you, but I have to go," I smiled at him. I turned around ready to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Ouch," I cried out, "That really hurt, Ludwig. I have to go."

"No, you will not be going anywhere," he said. His words stuck to me like glue, echoing in my mind, playing over and over again.

"Whaaaat," I said nervously. He then put on a topaz cross necklace on my neck.

_Oh no,_ I thought. He's a vampire.

"Feli come with me, you will be going to my house so that we may be married." He told me.

_No way Jose,_ I thought. I quickly sprinted away heading towards the mall. To at least warn Suvi, but when I stepped outside I wasn't in the streets of Chicago.

I was in a dessert, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell am I," I began to cry, running away from Ludwig.

I thought we were friends, but he's probably going to kill me. Ludwig then appeared before me. He grabbed me roughly by the arms and hoisted me up, so that I would be facing him.

My tears ran down my cheeks and they splashed his hand. He pulled me into a tight hug.

I was frozen with fear not knowing if he really loved me, or if he was planning to eat me. He then whispered into my ear. "I would never hurt you my little sonne; you make me happy when times are gray. I love you and that is all you need to know."

He bites me and I fainted, from both the heat, and the pain of the bite. He picks me up bridal style, and takes me someplace I do not know of.

Good bye everyone, I hope they would be looking for me!

Ludwig's POV

I take Feli home and I enter my bedroom. I lay Feli on my bed and watch her sleep.

The bite I have given her will heal in a couple of days. I began to tuck her in, and kissed the top of her head.

"I will harm anyone who touches you, or tries to harm you," I whispered into her ear.

I shut the door and I left to the gym. To run a couple of miles to take away the dirty thoughts I think of having with Feli.

I don't know why I'm thinking of it. I could never imagine hurting my little sonne. This has never happened to me before, I don't know if it's normal or not, but I guess it's alright, because I do love her.

Suvi's POV

I went to the 2nd floor, like I told Feli I would be. I went to the fantasy section.

I imagined fairies, princes rescuing princesses from evil dragons, and powerful wizards helping out the townspeople.

I quickly grabbed the Grimm's Fairytale book of the shelf and went to a nearby table to sit down and read.

Every single table was full except for one chair that was left unoccupied, but it was next to nineteen year old boy with glasses that looked a bit intimidating.

I gulped and went to sit next to him and began to read my story. I was half through the story when I felt a weird presence around me.

I looked around and saw that the bookstore was empty their weren't any people, except for me and the teenage boy.

I turned to look at him and was meet with his stern blue eyes.

"Oh, where's," everyone I asked him politely.

"They went home, while you where still reading your book," he answered.

"Why are you still here," I questioned him.

"I was watching you read," he replied. That really creep me out.

"I have to go, bye." I waved and was ready to open the door, when it wouldn't budge.

"What the… Why won't it open?" I kicked the door a couple of times and looked out the glass door. Trying to see if anyone was there and willing to help me out.

I then heard a chuckle coming from the teen.

"Why are you laughing," I questioned him, a bit annoyed that he wasn't doing anything but sitting down waiting for the door to magically open by itself.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied. "You know you look pretty cute when you're mad." He then got up from his chair to caress my cheek.

I quickly slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone," I warned him.

"Or what," he taunted. "You'll scream for help. No one's here to help you."

I pulled out my knife from my bag. "Don't come near me or I will strike," I warned him.

He quickly came up to me, and I slashed his side. He didn't cripple to the floor.

"What are you," I questioned him.

I was scared, my side attacks where very fatal, but he looks like if he wasn't affected at all. He then kicked my hand with his foot, which made me immediately drop my weapon, in pain. I think my arm was broken when he kicked me because I heard a crunch and I was bleeding.

He looked shocked and came to me to try to help, but I shoed him away.

I cried and then sobbed from the pain.

He came up to me and put an aquamarine cross necklace on my neck.

I then realized he was a vampire. "Noooo," I yelled at him.

"I've taken quite a liken to you, only if we have meet for only forty minutes," he said.

He then approached me and examines my wound. His eyes where turning a light shade of red, like if he wanted to eat me, but he was under control.

I was blushing a bit, and he must have realized it, because he hugged and begged for forgiveness for him hurting my hand.

I forgave him and was shocked at myself for letting him of the hook so easily.

"Why are you doing this to me," I questioned him.

Berwald's POV

I was taken by surprised when she asked me that that I would blame her, after all I did break her hand.

"You will marry me, and be my wife," I answered her. She quickly got up, ready to run away, but I got her and wrapped my hands around her tiny waist.

"Don't go," I begged her.

"Why the hell shouldn't I," she yelled. "You broke my hand and you're forcing me to marry you."

"I love you," I whispered. I saw her blush a bit.

"I know you like to read fairy-tales, and wished you where in fairy-tale book yourself. I was hoping you would sit next to me, so I could get to know you better, but I was to shy to ask you any questions to start a conversation "

She looked at me and said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Berwald, and yours?"

"My name is Suvi, please to meet you," she smiled and extended her hand that wasn't broken.

I stared at her, quite shocked and shook her hand.

"You're not afraid of me," I asked a bit worried.

"At first I was, but know I see you're just a lonely vampire that wants to be loved," Suvi answered blushing a lot.

I stared at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I then bite her and she cried a little, but did not struggle against me. I knew she had feelings for me, like I had for her.

I carried her bridal style and drove her to my house in my BMW. I took her to my room, and laid her on my bed, and I treated her broken hand.

"I love you, and I will do anything to make you happy," I whispered in her ear.

I locked the door, and went to my gigantic library. I then began to read fairy-tale books.

Which after all, are my favorite genre of books.

Bella's POV

I quickly rushed to the sports section of the mall.

I quickly picked up a soccer ball and began to kick it up and down, on my knee, three times on each leg.

"You go chica," a Spaniard flashed a really cute smiled at me.

"Thanks," I replied giving him a smile.

"Who taught you how to play soccer," he asked.

"Oh, my brother Lars," I told him. "I was actually going to buy this soccer ball for him."

I stared at him for a while. He had tan skin, and green eyes. He was tall, and was ripe. He looked like he was nineteen, and he was pretty hot.

"There he is," screamed a mob of girls. "After him," another girl screamed.

"Come with me," he quickly pulled me out of the store and the soccer ball fell out of my hands. I ran with him, and I was a pretty fast runner, so I was able to keep up with him.

We finally stopped at a beautiful fountain.

"What was that all about," I asked him.

"Girls, tend to take a liking to me," he replied.

"Those girls must be head over heels for you then," I told him. "I have to go, and thank you for saving me, from being trampled by those fan girls over their."

I was going to leave when he told me to wait.

"What is it," I asked him.

"What is your name," he asked.

"My name is Bella," I answered.

"You are really beautiful Bella," he told me. I blushed a bit. _What a player,_ I thought. "Thank you, but I really don't feel like getting my heart trampled by someone like you."

"Someone like me, I don't quite understand," he said looking a bit clueless.

"I know you're a player, so don't act all clueless about it," I responded.

"I'm no player," he told me. "I've never even had a girlfriend."

"Sure, that's what they all say," I said.

"I'm telling the truth; honest, if I had a girlfriend I hope it would be you."

"Whaat," I blushed profoundly.

Just like that, I had a emerald cross necklace on my neck.

"Uh, oh," I mentally cursed at myself.

"You're a vampire," I questioned him.

"Yes, I am," he smiled, "And you will be my wife."

I quickly ran away from him.

_Why Bella must you always fall for the wrong types of guys! _I mentally scolded myself!

Antonio's POV

I chuckled at myself.

_Oh Bella, Bella. Why must you make my love, so difficult for you to accept? _

I chased after her, and pinned her to the ground.

"Mi amor, don't make this more difficult then it has too be," I told her lovingly.

"Get away from me," she screamed and blushed at the same time.

I chuckled and gave her my million dollar smile that no one could resist, not even her.

She was blushing a lot, and she looked like a cute tomato.

I kissed her lips, and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I could tell she was trying not to moan.

"Leave me alone," she managed to stutter.

"I don't think you want me too," I smirked.

I stop kissing her and looked at her. She was gorgeous. She had yellow, blond hair, and bright green eyes. She had white skin, and pink, rosy cheeks. She looked like a princess.

"I love you," I said.

I then bite her neck and she screamed, pounding her fist on my chest.

I pulled away my fangs away from her and she fainted, landing in my arms.

I drove her in my green Mustang and sped to my house.

I quickly placed her in my bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

I felt a bit bad for taking her out of her own free will, but I quickly shook that feeling off.

I locked my bedroom door and went downstairs.

I saw my friend Wang carrying a girl, that had black hair in a long ponytail, and she was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans.

_Hmmm. So my friend Wang finally found a girl. This is going to get interesting! _

Words I used:

Sonne- Sun in German.

Chica- Girl in Spanish.

Mi amor- My love. In Spanish.

Yup the suspense! Who's Wang's girlfriend *cough,* wears green clothing! *cough*!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7- Looks can be Deceiving!

Thank you, for the reviews! If you guys have any ideas on what I should add, please tell me! I wouldn't mind! The more ideas the better!

Chapter 7- Looks can be Deceiving!

Lien's POV

I was window browsing through shops, when I saw a store that caught my attention.

**Build-A-Bear Workshop! **

I know, I'm one of the toughest girls in the group besides Natayla, Lilli, and Elizabeta of course. But when I saw that store, I was going to scream out of pure joy!

I rushed inside, and guess what I saw?! There was a limited edition Hello Kitty Doll and there was only one left!

I reached for it, but so did another person.

"Excuse me, but I think I got this Hello Kitty before you."

"No you didn't," the guy told me. "We both got it at the same time –aru."

_You jerk. _I thought. _I got it first!_

The manager came to see, what all the commotion was about.

The manager took one look at me and the teenage boy and stared at us.

Like why would an eighteen year old GIRL and a nineteen year old BOY! Be fighting for a doll!

"Guys, lets break it up," he said. The manager then snatched the Hello Kitty out of both our hands. I was ready to pounce on the manager and beat him to the bloody pulp for the doll. But I resisted because I didn't want the other guy to get it instead of me.

"That's not fair," the teen boy cried out.

"It's not fair that you teenagers are scaring away my customers for a Hello Kitty Doll," he told us quite annoyed.

"It's a limited edition," I told him. He frowned and told us if we didn't make a deal or something he was going to give the doll to this six year old girl.

I looked at the little girl and man did she look like a drama queen. You probably think I was exaggerating, but I wasn't. This girl was looking at me with a disgusted look on her face, and she pointed her nose high up in the air. Like if she was some famous movie star!

"Hmph, you jerk," I told the manager. The manager looked pretty pissed.

The boy then smiled creepily. "You can keep the Hello Kitty Doll."

"Really," I asked him, not knowing if it was a prank, or if he really meant that I could keep it. "Thanks," I told him.

_Hmmm! Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, I judged him too quickly._

"My name is Wang by the way!" He held out his hand.

"My name is Lien," I shook his hand. "It was nice knowing you, but I have to go," I stepped out the door and I dropped the Hello Kitty Doll.

"What the hell, am I dreaming?" I pinched my arms and slapped my face.

For some really weird reason I was at the edge of an ocean. My shoes felt sand at the bottom of my feet. I took of my shoes and my sweater because it was really warm. I left on my green tank top and my black skinny jeans, because I don't want to be naked if there is human civilization in this jungle.

"What a weird dream," I said to myself. "It seems so real!" The clouds where covering up the sun. I went back to get my Hello Kitty Doll that I dropped, but it wasn't there. Neither was my sweater, and shoes.

_ I must've misplaced my things_, I thought. I looked around a bit, and I started to get lost, and then it began to get dark.

"I don't like the looks of this," I mumbled. I felt unsafe, and kept thinking that someone was watching me. I didn't have my weapon because I left it in my sweater, which I have lost.

I quickly picked up a stick, and sharpened it with a rock, making the end of the stick pointy.

My weapon was like a spear. The best choice of weapon for me, like Natayla preferred dagger, or Elizabeta would rather have a sword.

I felt that someone was hiding behind the palm trees, so I approached the trees with cautious. I was quickly thrown to the ground by something.

"Who the hell are you," I screamed. "Show yourself."

I then saw Wang from the store. He looked at me and licked his lips.

"Why am I here," I questioned him. "Is it because you wanted the Hello Kitty, cause I'll give it you too you if you want it."

"No, I don't want it," he told me. "I found something better. I found you!" I was shocked; I didn't even know this guy. He approached me, and I pointed the spear to his throat.

"Don't come near me," I warned him. He chuckled, and grabbed me roughly by the arms. I stabbed him in the stomach and he immediately dropped me.

The only thing I could possibly do was RUN!

Wangs's POV

I dropped Lien and she ran away, deep into the jungle. I started to heal myself quickly. I then ran after her.

_You won't be able to escape from me Lien!_ _I can smell you from a mile away!_ I caught up to Lien and took away her hand made spear.

She then began to punch me, which I was able to move with ease.

_She is so damn stubborn! I like that quality about her!_ I grabbed both Liens hands, and backed her up to a palm tree.

It must've hurt quite a lot, cause I saw pricks of tears in her eyes. I quickly put on an onyx cross necklace on her neck.

Her eyes widened, "You're a vampire."

"Yes I am –aru, and you will be my bride." I quickly bite her, so that she wouldn't punch me anymore.

She fainted, and I drove her home in my red Ferrari.

At the house:

I was going to take Lien to my room, when I saw Antonio staring at me with Lien in my arms.

_Oh crap,_ I thought. "Why are you home so early Antonio?"

"I'm home early porque I also found a mate," he answered.

"That's great –aru," I told him. "I have to put Lien in my room so she can rest. I'll be right back," I told him.

"Tomese su tiempo," Antonio winked at me. I blushed and raced to my room.

I laid Lien in my bed. She was really cute when she's fighting. I remembered her punching me, but missing every time.

I kissed her cheek and locked the door. I put another lock on the door in case she would break that one to escape.

I then went downstairs to talk to Antonio.

Mei's POV

Kat, Lilli and I were staring at the yummy pastries that were behind the window of the bakery that they were selling.

It smelled really good. We decided to go in and buy a Daifuku Pink pastry.

Daifuku is a whole bean filling, covered with a layer of sweet rice. The color pink is added to make it look more festive. This pastry is Japanese.

There was a kind, old lady selling the pastry.

"Can I please purchase three Daifuku Pink pastries?" I asked the elderly woman kindly.

She looked at us with a terrified look. "Little girls what are your names?" The elderly woman asked us looking very concerned.

"My name is Kat," Katyusha responded.

"My name is Lilli," Lilli told the old woman.

"My name is Mei," I responded last.

"Mei, Lilli, and Kat, I have foreseen your future. You and your friends are in grave danger!" The old lady told us.

"What," I told her. "Some of your friends have been captured by some creatures that drink human blood," she warned us. "You mean vampires," I told her. "Yes vampires," she told us.

"What can we do to protect ourselves and rescue our friends," Lilli asked the woman with a terrified look on her face.

"Come here," the elderly woman signaled us with her finger, and we magically appeared in a room.

"How did you do that," questioned Kat looking a bit scared.

"I'm a witch," the old woman smiled, "but I'm one of the good witches!"

"Oh," I sighed in relief.

"Here," she gave us each a weapon.

Kat got a bow and some arrows. "That bow is very powerful," the elderly woman told Kat. "It is called the Lightening Bow. You also have a never ending supply of arrows. They will shoot at a far or close range distance. You will hardly ever miss, when aiming with this weapon. You can block your opponents attack by using your bow as a shield. The bow is very powerful and will make a little force field for only you, when using it as a shield." Kat then thanked the old woman and tried the weapon out.

She grabbed the arrow, and positioned it with her bow, and she aimed at a target. She let go of the arrow, and the arrow was then turned into lightening, destroying the target. "Whoa," said Kat, "This is very powerful."

Lilli got a pair of Butterfly Knuckles, and some knives that you slip on your shoe. So that she would also have advantage when she would kick her enemy, and that way her enemy would have fewer chances in getting near her. "Lilli to protect yourself from harm, cross your arms with your knuckles to protect your face," advised the old woman.

The weapon I got from the old woman was a pair of fans. I looked at them, "How are these going to protect me? Why didn't I get a sword or a gun?"

"These weapons are powerful. They might look like regular, ordinary objects, for what you use to get rid of the heat, but look at them look closely and give them a flick to the wrist," the old woman told me.

I grabbed the fans. One in each hand and I opened them up, by flicking my wrist. They opened up and I saw that the edges where sharp, like knives. "Whoa," I said to myself. "Whoa indeed," the old lady repeated. "When you throw them at your enemy, they will attack with a tremendous speed and force. You have two fans to protect yourself with. The fans can also block your opponents attack."

"Thank you," I told the old lady. "Its no problem, those where my friends weapons before they left to live their own lives," the old lady told us. "What is your name," I asked the elderly woman.

"My name is Stella," the woman told us. "Stella, how do you use these weapons? I know what their capable of doing, but how should we handle them?"

Stella's POV

I smiled at Mei. "Come with me," I then transported them to a gym, and I began to train Kat, Lilli, and Mei.

It was hard for them for the first hour or so. Kat kept hiccupping when aiming her arrow at a stuff mannequin, and she would sometimes miss the target. Lilli was wide open when attacking, so her opponent would find it easy to attack her. Mei needed more strength in her arms to throw the fans farther, and with more force to knock out her opponent. It took quite some work to get them use to handling their weapons, but they did it.

"My back hurts," whined Kat. "My hands hurt, for punching objects," Lilli stated. "My arms hurt for throwing the fans," complained Mei. "It will hurt at first, but you will get use to it," I reassured them.

"Okay, let's do it again," Lilli said.

20 minutes into training!

"You girls have learned quickly," I told them. "Thank you Stella," Kat smiled, "For everything." "You're welcome," I told them.

"I have a question to ask you Stella, if you don't mind answering it," Mei asked. "Ask me anything," I told Mei.

"Well what is your weapon? You told us these weapons belong to some of your friends, and do you have any students. I'm just asking because you teach so well," Mei told me out of breath.

"My weapon is a magic rod. I use it to catch offensive and defensive spells. I can also block with it, but it I prefer to protect myself with defensive spells. And yes, I do have another student besides you. His name is Arthur, and he likes to study about dark magic, as well as good magic," I responded.

"I hope I answered all your questions, but you girls must go. Your friends are in danger; when you have rescued them bring them to me, so that I may give them their weapons.

"Bye, and thanks for everything," Mei told me. I waved good bye to them, and prayed to God that they would be alright.

Lilli's POV

"Let's go separate ways so that we have a better chance in finding the others," I told Mei and Kat. "I don't think that is such a good idea Lilli. We barley got use to using our weapons. Let's just stick together," said Kat looking nervous. "Okay, lets look go to that store over their," I pointed to the store and we quickly rushed over their, not wasting a precious second.

Matthew's POV

I was looking at the hockey sticks, to see which one was strong. So, that I wouldn't be coming to the mall every time I would break my hockey sticks. I was examining them when I saw this beautiful girl entering the store along with two other girls. I hid behind the hockey sticks and started to spy on the girl with her friends.

She had short, platinum, blond hair, and blue eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes of her huge breast. _I'm starting to sound like my brother Alfred,_ I thought.

I saw them chatting and arguing a bit. I was about to eavesdrop on their conversation, when I saw Vash on the other side of the store looking at the girl that had a purple ribbon in her blonde hair, and had green eyes.

I was going to get closer to them, but I wasn't looking where I was heading and crashed into Kiku. Who looked like he was head over heels for the girl who had a flower in her long brown hair.

KIKU WAS DROOLING?!

"Kiku," I called him. "Yes, what is it Matthew," Kiku said in his low voice. "You have drool on your chin," I told him. Kiku wiped it of with his sleeve, looking quite embarrassed.

Vash ran up to us. "Are you feeling the same thing, that I'm feeling when your staring at those girls, over their," I pointed to them. The girls barley noticed that we where here, they where to caught up on their conversation. "I think I'm having those feelings," Vash and Kiku both replied blushing.

"I like the one with the short platinum blond hair." I clarified to them. "I want the one that has the purple ribbon in her hair," Vash said looking at the girl with hunger. _I've never seen Vash like that before. He looks like a madman_, I thought. "I want the girl that has long, brown hair," said Kiku. "Okay let's walk up to them and start a conversation," I told them.

"Alright let's do it," said Vash.

Kat's POV

Mei, Lilli, and I where talking about how we should rescue our friends. We chatted about it, until we saw three boys around the ages of nineteen walking up to us.

"Shush," I whispered to them.

"Hello," said a blond boy with glasses. "My name is Matthew Williams," Matthew extended his hand. I shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Katyusha, but call me Kat."

"My name is Kiku," Kiku bowed to Mei. "My name is Mei, nice to meet you Kiku," Mei bowed back.

"My name is Vash," Vash held out his hand to Lilli. "My name is Lilli," Lilli shook his hand with a tight grip.

"What are you guys doing here," Matthew questioned us. "Oh, where just looking for some friends of ours," I replied.

Mei then gave me a, _don't say anything else face, unless they think where crazy, that our friends are possibly in danger in the hands of vampires._

"Would you like us to help you search for your friends," Matthew told us. "No its okay, thanks for offering though," I said to Matthew with a smile.

Matthew might've blushed a bit. "We really have to go, it was really nice meeting you guys," said Lilli, "Maybe we can hang out at the mall later."

We waved at the boys and ran out the store, when we all took one step out of the store we weren't at the mall.

"Where are we," said Mei. "Where in the mountains," I told her quite astonished! "How are we here," said Lilli. "I'm not so sure, but let's take out our weapons. I have a feeling that we will be using them to protect ourselves," I told them.

Lilli's POV

I put on my butterfly knuckles and I slipped on my knives on my feet. Mei had her fans in each hand. Kat had her bow with an arrow ready to shoot. We walked close together, not wanting neither of us to get lost. We were at the edge of the mountain when I saw Kiku, Matthew, and Vash.

"What are you guys doing her," I questioned them, neither of us lowering down our weapons. "We came to give you guys this," Vash and the others put a cross necklace on my neck. Kat, Mei and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Your vampires," we all blurted out. "Yes we are," said Vash. "You guys will marry us and be our brides."

"No!" I screamed at Vash, and punched him in the face with my butterfly knuckles. Vash fell and spit out blood. He got up quickly and grabbed me roughly by the arms. Mei saw this, and threw one of her fans at Vash knocking him of his feet, and dropping me.

"Thanks Mei," I told her. She nodded her head. "Guess will have to have you guys the hard way," said Vash.

Vash then pulled out a vile, and quickly let a drop of vile on the ground.

Then their where 100 skeletons, that where summoned out of the ground. The skeletons had armor and weapons, we did not have protection except our weapons.

"This is going to get tough," I yelled at Kat, and Mei, "Brace yourselves." I began to punch and kick the skeletons, sending them flying everywhere. Mei flung her fans, and killed multiple skeletons in a single blow. Kat shot her arrows quickly, and lightening struck several skeletons.

We where doing good at first, but their where too many, we finally managed to kill the last one. "Where did the vampires go," I told Kat and Mei. "I don't know," said Mei.

The vampires then came up to us. "We did not expect you to defeat our monsters," said Kiku. "We'll you where wrong," shouted Mei.

"Guess will have to take them on ourselves," said Matthew. The vampires then circled us.

We had our weapons ready and positioned. Vash punched me, but I barely managed to block it with my arms crossed. Kiku did a roundhouse, and Mei threw her fan just in time to stop Kiku from hitting her. I saw Matthew however, looking a bit sad in having to hurt Kat. He faked punch Kat, and she shot an arrow at him. She missed, and it struck a tree. Matthew then did a hammer fist, and Kat did not react fast enough, and she fell unconscious!

Mei's POV

"Kat," I screamed. Matthew scoped up Kat and sunk his teeth into Kat's neck. I was sickened and struck with grief. I threw my fan hard at Matthew, and it sliced his arm he growled at me, but I didn't care. Matthew ran of with Kat, to somewhere I am not aware of.

It was only me and Lilli; I was starting to lose hope.

Kiku's POV

I saw Mei heartbroken at the loss of her friend.

I did a front snap kick, and Mei was hit. She lay on the ground. Lilli was still fighting with Vash, barely keeping up with his punching and kicking. I bite Mei, and she screamed with tears in her eyes. I looked at her and she was scratching my chest to stop. That it was hurting her.

I continued to suck her blood until she fainted; her blood tasted sweet against my tongue. I savored the taste. I told Vash in his mind that I already had Mei.

He nodded and continued fighting Lilli.

Vash's POV

_Lilli you are the only one left are still a weak, fragile human fighting against a powerful vampire._

I saw Lilli's power decreasing, her punches where slower, and weaker.

I then did a hook kick and Lilli fell, sweating and panting. I pinned her down, and stared at her shining green eyes.

I kissed her, she tried pushing me off, but she didn't have enough strength to do it. She was blushing, I could easily tell. I then move my lips to her neck and bite her. She was crying of the pain and she fainted. I picked her up bridal style and put her in my yellow mustang and drove her to my house.

I stepped inside the house and went to my bedroom to put Lilli in my bed.

I removed her weapons and tossed them inside the closet. I looked at her. She was so fragile, how could I have fought against her so harshly.

I kissed her cheek and locked the door. I went to the living room and saw Kiku, and Matthew.

"How did it go," Matthew said. "Not so good," I told Matthew and Kiku. "I felt bad when biting her. You should have seen her, she looked so fragile." "How about for you two," I asked them. "Kat is still sleeping," Matthew responded. "Mei is too," said Kiku, "I drank a little too much of her blood. She might wake up a little later then the rest."

"So, where getting married then," I told them. "Yes, we are," said Matthew blushing. "Do you think they'll get mad at us though?"

"They probably will be," said Kiku. "They'll just have to begin to accept it."

I tossed Matthew and Kiku a Bloody Mary **(it's a beer for vampires. It's made of animal blood)** and they opened it up and began to drink it.

_You are mine Lilli. I will protect you if it costs my life! _

I then began to have thoughts of Lilli and I, having a picnic with our children. I smiled at the thought, and continued sipping my beer. 

Words I used:

Spanish Words:

Porque- because.

Tomese su tiempo- Take your time.

Hope you guys liked it!

Please review! So that I could quickly write another! :)


	8. Ch8- Welcome to Transylvania Academy!

Thanks for reviewing! I decided to change the story up a bit in the middle! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 8- Welcome to Transylvania Academy!

Elizabeta's POV

Wy and I where walking to the café. It was 10:30 p.m. When we walked in we stop dead in our tracks.

"Is that them, or am I dreaming?" Said Wy.

"Shit! That's them, lets get out of here," I whispered to Wy. We tried sneaking to the back of the mall.

"Oh, crap, they spotted us, where dead meat!" Wy and I then ran out the door an too the parking lot.

Gilbert's POV

Peter and I where walking to the café, it was already 10:30p.m. We sat down and began to chat, and then I began to smell a fragrance of flowers, that seemed familiar. Peter then seemed to smell something that was similar.

We both looked at where the smell was coming from and I saw Elizabeta.

Elizabeta is right in front of my very own eyes. Peter's eyes widened when he saw the girl that was next to Elizabeta.

"Wy's here," Peter said.

"She's with my future bride," I told him. "We should go after them," I smirked.

At the parking lot:

Wy's POV

"This car won't start," Elizabeta cursed under her breath.

"There here," I whispered. We quickly got out of the car hoping to escape, but we where then cornered. Gilbert in a flash put Elizabeta a ruby necklace. We where totally baffled.

"Told you I'd find you Elizabeta," Gilbert smiled. In a flash Peter grabbed me by the waist, and bites me. I couldn't move.

The last thing I heard was Elizabeta screaming my name, and getting bite by Gilbert.

Peter's POV

_I have you Wy,_ I thought to myself. I drove Wy to my house, with Gilbert at my tail. We both put our girls in our room and locked the doors to our room.

Gilbert and I went downstairs, and I was surprised to see my brother and friends all in the living room waiting. "Did we miss something," I asked. "Yes you did," said Arthur. "We have to tell you something."

Arthur's POV

"Peter and Gilbert, we have all found mates," I told them.

"Really?!" Gilbert said, "You found a mate?" looking completely surprised.

"Yes, I did," looking irritated that he looked oblivious. "Look, the point is that the mates we have, all seem to know each other, or are simply related to one another," I explained to them.

"Oh," Peter said, understanding, "Gilbert and I know that Wy and Elizabeta are friends."

"Kat, Mei, and Lilli are friends," said Matthew.

"I don't know about the others though," I told them.

Random POV

Ludwig, Vash, and Kiku entered the living room. "I called mother and told her how we all found our mates," Ludwig said.

"She was thrilled that she wants them to go to school with us," Kiku mumbled.

"Whaaaaaaaat," they all said.

"Is mother crazy," Arthur yelled. "They'll be hurt or taken away from us. Mother knows, that vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, and other creatures go to our school."

"Mom made herself quite clear," said Vash. "We can't disobey her orders. They'll just have to go with us to Transylvania Academy! We will get them their uniforms, get them registered, and get their school supplies before they wake up."

"Fine," grumbled Arthur, "But they will be with us in every single class."

"That could be arranged," said Ludwig.

"Well, let's go get them their stuff," yelled Alfred, getting excited that Natalya would get to go to school with him. Know he'll never get bored in Math Class ever again, cause he'll have a hot warm-blooded girl sitting on his lap to keep him occupied.

Natalya's POV

"Ouch!" I touched my neck, and saw that I had a red blood stain on my dress's sleeve.

"Oh God! This isn't a dream, its reality!" I ran up to the door and tried to open it. "Shoot, it's locked!"

I checked if I had a dagger or something that I could use to get out. I didn't have anything at all. He took all my weapons!

_What was his name? Oh, yeah Alfred F. Jones_, I thought.

I looked around the room to see if I could escape somehow.

_Alfred's room is such a mess_, I thought.

I saw magazines, clothes, and movies everywhere. Their wasn't anything I could use to get out of here. I sat down, angry that I couldn't do anything until I saw a window.

"Perfect," I smiled.

I opened it and saw that I was on a 4th story mansion!

I took a deep breath, and I got out the room holding on to the ledge.

_One wrong move and I'll be done for_, I thought. I was carefully going across the ledge, holding on, to the concrete. I then saw, that I was getting close to a window. I finally managed to get to the other window.

I opened the window and saw Mei fast asleep on the bed. I walked to the bed and shook her.

Her eyes opened, and she attacked me. I barley dodged it when she realized who I was.

"I'm sorry Natalya," Mei said trying to hold back tears.

"How is it that where both her," I questioned Mei. "I was captured by a vampire," Mei told me. "His name was Kiku."

"Kiku Honda."

We both began to tell each other our stories and how Mei got some weapons from a good witch Stella. But Kiku probably took them away.

We then both managed to open the door, by Mei and I charging at the same time causing the door to fly open.

"Let's go look for the others," I suggested. "Good idea," Mei responded.

We went room to room searching for our friends or a possible exit from here. Mei and I managed to find Feli locked in a surprisingly clean room. She was curled up in the corner of the room looking like she had been crying for hours.

We then found Lien who looked pretty ticked of, that she was captured and forced to marry a vampire.

We found Kat, Lilli, Wy, and Elizabeta who where relieved that we where partially safe.

We only needed to find Suvi, Michelle, and Bella.

We continued exploring the huge mansion until we heard Feli scream. We jumped, and saw Suvi, Michelle, and Bella looking frightened.

"You sure scream loud," complained Michelle rubbing her ears.

"I'm sorry," Feli said tearing up. "I thought you where those vampires." "Where not," said Bella hugging Feli.

"Where all here then," I said.

"Surprisingly," Elizabeta said, playing with her cross necklace.

We then began to tell each other our stories about running into our vampire, while looking for an exit out of this place.

"I found something," Suvi whispered- yelled. We saw this door, and we took turns trying to open it.

"Shit! No luck," I angrily kicked the door.

"Shush," they all told me. We then heard footsteps coming from the door and we heard some familiar voices. Not just any voice.

Alfred's voice was among them. We all ran to find hiding spots.

Alfred's POV

The guys and I already had our girl's things, so we decided to wake them up and give them the news that they where going to go to school with us.

I went to my room and I sensed something wrong. Natalya wasn't there, she escaped through the window. I then dropped all the things, which I had in my hands and ran out the door. I was very angry and so were my brother and friends.

"Where could they have gone," I snarled. I saw Kiku thinking, "They haven't left the room," he said.

The guys and I quietly searched the 4th floor. I heard some screaming and screeching noises.

I saw that Wang was having a hard time trying to catch Lien. He then grabbed Lien and took her to his bedroom looking pretty pissed, that Lien tried to escape.

Kiku, Matthew, and Ludwig already found Mei, Kat, and Feli.

Berwald didn't look happy, when he dragged Suvi to his bedroom.

Vash, Gilbert and Peter, where already carrying their girlfriends to their bedrooms. None of them looking pleased.

Antonio found Bella and took her to his bedroom.

Arthur found Michelle and carried her bridal style, which made Michelle slap Arthur in the face, earning him a grin.

I was still searching for Natalya. I then found her and grabbed her. Her reaction was to grab a vase, and smash it against my skull, hoping that it would knock me out. I just stood there staring at her like nothing ever happened. She was shocked and tried to escape, but I grabbed her by the waist and carried her on my back.

She was yelling in my ear, and kicking my back. I went to my bedroom and threw her on the bed.

She quickly got off, and tried to run to the door.

I grabbed her wrist. "Don't do it," I snarled, pretty mad that she tried to escape, and that she slammed a 200 year old vase on my head. "It won't work. You will marry me and stay with me whether you like it or not. So stop running its useless, and listen to me, unless you want your hand broken," I warned her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you want," she screamed crying a bit.

I released my grip. "I'm sorry," I told her. "Just listen to me. I really love you, and I hope that will get married soon. My mother has agreed on our marriage together, but you must go to school with me. Where creatures like me go to be educated."

Natalya looked shocked, "I refuse," she snarled. I smirked at her statement. "Oh you will go," I told her. "I already have your uniform." I quickly showed her, her uniform.

It was a dark blue plaid miniskirt, a blue shirt, a black vest with a bat brooch on it, a black tie, a blue bow for her hair, and some black ballet flats.

"What if I don't go," Natalya said. "Lets not do that, or I'll have to dress you up and drag you to school," I smirked.

Natalya blushed a bit and frowned at me. "You perv," she yelled.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep, school starts tomorrow at 8:30," I told her. "Where am I suppose to sleep, Natalya said eyeing my messy room. "That's easy," I said. "With me, on this cozy bed," I told her.

"Don't think so," Natalya answered back. "It's either the bed or the floor, make a choice," I told her. "Fine I'll sleep with you," she snarled. "Just don't get all grabby." "I promise," crossing my fingers behind my back.

"What am I suppose to wear," Natalya said. "Here," I tossed her a pair of shorts and a huge tee.

"Where's the bathroom," she asked. "It's that room next to the closet," I answered.

She went inside and locked the door. I was pretty bummed that she wouldn't be changing in the same room as me. I was already in bed when she came out of the bathroom.

She quickly got in bed and was at the edge. Not wanting to be near me. I got close to her, and pulled her into a hug. She seemed tensed about it, but then relaxed and fell asleep. I observed her sleeping. She was my little angel. I then fell asleep, knowing it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Wang's POV

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ _What? Oh, my alarm clock,_ I thought. I quickly got out of bed, took a shower, and dressed myself into my uniform. It was black khaki pants, a green shirt, a black tie, a black coat, and black shoes. I then combed my hair in a neat ponytail.

I got out of the bathroom and saw that Lien still wasn't up.

I sighed and smiled at what I was about to do! I pulled the blankets of her, revealing only a long green shirt I let her borrow. I grabbed my radio and put a CD. I turned the volume high and blasted it into her ears.

Well, that certainly woke her up. She jumped and pinned me to the floor. _She looks pissed,_ I thought _and cute I really don't mind this position at all_.

"What the hell did you that for idiot," she yelled.

"Time for school –aru," I told Lien.

"I'm not going, I refuse to go to school where there are creatures like you, trying to kill me or forcing me to marry them," she told me, kind of ticked of, for waking her up.

"If you won't get dressed this instance, I will dress you up myself Lien, and that is a promise –aru," I told her meaning every single word. "Yeah right," she sneered getting the blanket and going back to bed.

_You asked for it Lien_, I thought. I grabbed the uniform and was already on top of her. "What the hell are you doing," she yelled. "Getting you dressed Lien," I smirked, already successfully undoing five buttons that showed her green bra. "I'll dress myself know get off of me," she yelled pushing me off of her.

She grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom to shower and change. I waited for 30 minutes till she finished.

She wore a green plaid miniskirt, a green shirt, a black vest with a bat brooch, pinned on it. A black tie, black high heel boots, she combed her hair, and put her hair up in a ponytail. I stood their staring at her. She was gorgeous.

"Why did you get me a miniskirt," Lien asked me. "I hate miniskirts, their so short!" "But they look cute on you Lien," I smiled at her. "Get that smile of your face and let's go eat breakfast," Lien said looking irritated.

Lien's POV

_I hate him,_ _why did he have to make me wear this uniform. It's a bit revealing!_ I thought.

"You look gorgeous," he told me in my mind. "Stop reading my thoughts," I told him in my mind.

We where going to the first floor. I caught a glimpse of Wang. _He looks really hot in that uniform,_ I thought to myself. Wang then started laughing. "What are you laughing at," I questioned him. "You think I'm hot," Wang answered.

"Stop reading my mind," I yelled at him. "Oh, so you're not denying it Lien," he told me. I blushed not knowing what to say. He then cupped my cheeks and kissed me in the lips. I didn't know what to do. I've never been kissed before. This was my first kiss.

"It's too early to be making out," said Gilbert walking up to us, with Elizabeta at his side. I blushed,

"You shouldn't be talking Gilbert," Wang shot back. I looked at Elizabeta's uniform, it wasn't that different from mine, the color was just different.

My uniform color was a forest green, hers was a light green. She was wearing black Mary Jane's and I was wearing high heel boots.

"Good morning Lien," Elizabeta greeted me. "Hi Elizabeta," I greeted back. "How was your morning so far," asked Elizabeta. "Not that great," I shot Wang the dirtiest look ever. Remembering how he tried to dress me in my uniform. Wang just smirked. Let's just walk to the dining room together," I offered.

"Okay, let's go," said Elizabeta.

Elizabeta's POV

When we arrived to the dining room everyone was here. I looked at my friends' uniform.

Michelle had a red uniform similar to mine, it look really cute on her, especially with her hair in two red ribbons. Feli had an orange colored uniform. Bella had a white uniform, Lien had a forest green uniform, Suvi had a yellow uniform, Natalya had a navy blue uniform, Wy had a violet uniform, Mei had a pink uniform, Kat had a black uniform, and Lilli had a purple uniform. The guys' uniforms look the same as Gilbert's, except that they had the same color uniform as there mate.

We all sat next to our future husband. (Yes, there was sarcasm.) Us girls ate the pancakes that Matthew made which where delicious, and the guys had their cup of animal blood. "That was a good breakfast," said Gilbert, "But your blood tastes way better," Gilbert smiled slyly.

"Enough chatting," said Arthur, "School starts in 45 minutes." "We still have time," grumbled Michelle, not too thrill of going to Transylvania Academy.

"Arthur's right," Ludwig said. We all grabbed our backpacks that where the same color as our uniform.

"Hurry up," said Vash, "The limousine is already outside."

I was going to sit down when Gilbert told me to wait. I stopped, "What is it," I asked him. "Let me go first," he offered. "Whatever," I responded.

He sat down and I was going to sit next to him when he told me I couldn't sit their. "Where am I supposed to sit," I told him quite irradiated "You're going to sit on my lap till school," he smirked. "No way," I told him. "It wasn't an option," he said.

He then pulled me onto his lap. _God I hate him right now_, I thought.

Michelle seeing that I had to sit on Gilberts lap was going to go back inside the mansion. When Arthur grabbed her wrist and forced her onto his lap. The others did the same to my friends. The ride to school was pretty uncomfortable. Especially, when I kept swatting Gilberts hand from going up my skirt.

We finally arrived and I saw that the school was HUGE!

"Welcome to Transylvania Academy," Gilbert said.

Gilbert's POV

We all walked inside the building. I kept Elizabeta close to me not wanting others to harm her.

I saw other vampires staring at the girls with lust and hunger. I gave them a growl and they looked away.

We headed to the principal's office. My brother Ludwig knocked on the door.

"Come in," said principal, "These must be the new students," he smiled cheerfully. He then handed the girls a schedule on what classes they would be taking. Elizabeta was in every single one of my classes. Thank God.

Since we all had the same classes, our first period was Math. We walked to the B- Wing and headed to class. We all sat in a big group.

I made Elizabeta sit on my lap again for Math Class, she didn't mind this time. My brother and friends where doing the same with their mates.

The teacher came in, she was a ghoul. "Please welcome our new students, Elizabeta, Michelle, Bella, Lien, Suvi, Natalya, Wy, Mei, Feli, Kat, and Lilli. The guys whistled at our mates, I gave them the _don't touch my mate, unless you want to be alive to see morning, _face_._ The girls in my class where full of envy.

My teacher then began to teach the lesson. I zoned out completely.

I saw that Mei, and Kiku where writing notes. Alfred, and Natalya where fast asleep on each other, _how cute. _Lien, and Wang where paying close attention to the lesson. Vash was holding Lilli, telling the others around him that Lilli was his. Suvi, and Berwald where writing down the examples on the board. Matthew and Kat where listening to the teacher's lesson. Feli was drawing a picture of Ludwig, while Ludwig stared at Feli, amazed at her beautiful talent. Antonio was whispering something into Bella's ear causing her to blush. Arthur kept telling Michelle to pay attention, Michelle, however would stick out her tongue at him, causing him to smile a bit, and she would then write down the notes off the board. Peter, and Wy where making paper hats, and planes. Elizabeta and I where getting a bit drowsy, while trying to pay attention in class.

The bell then rang. We then headed to our other classes, till it was lunch time. We then decided to sit together at a table.

The guys and I then went to wait in line to get our girls food. I waited in line for about 5 minutes when I heard some shouts coming from where Elizabeta and the other girls where sitting.

The guys and I quickly dashed, to see what was going on. I was worried; I shouldn't have left Elizabeta alone.

I was shocked to see the scene that was happening front of me, and I was not pleased at all!

Tell me how you guys liked it! I changed it up a bit. Hope you don't mind!

Reviews would be appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9- Lovers, Friends, and Rivals!

Here's another chapter! Enjoy J

Chapter 9- Lovers, Friends, and Rivals!

Elizabeta's POV

Gilbert and the rest of the guys decided to get us our lunch. _How sweet, _I thought. _He looks kinda hot in that uniform! Whoa! Snap out of it, you can't fall for that pervert. _

"Are you okay," Kat asked me. "Hmmm? Oh yes," I answered.

"Something on your mind," Bella smiled her Cheshire grin. "Have you fallen for your sexy vamp? Hmm!" I blushed, "N-no," I managed to stutter.

"I think you have," smiled Bella. "You've fallen in LOVE with Gil!"

"Maybe I have," I shot back. "So what, you probably LOVE Antonio as well. You had no problem when Antonio whispering sweet things, into your ear during math class!" Bella then blushed, "Your right, and yes; I kinda like Antonio even though he kidnapped me," she whispered.

We were all shocked.

"I love Berwald," confessed Suvi. "He may look like a scary person, but he's so kind to me. He's like my knight in shining armor."

"Wait a sec," I asked. "Do we all love our kidnappers?"

"YES," Bella, Suvi, Wy, Mei, Feli, Kat, and Lilli chimed.

"What about you three," I asked Michelle, Lien, and Natalya.

"Kinda," mumbled Michelle.

"Maybe," Lien said.

"**NOOOOOO!" **hollered Natalya at the top of her lungs.

The lunchroom turned quiet.

"Oh, um sorry for that guys," Mei said. The creatures at the cafeteria just turned back to whatever they where doing.

"Shesh! You didn't have to say that so loud," I complained.

"I don't like Alfred F. Jones! He's loud, obnoxious, and pretty messy. He doesn't stop talking no matter how many times I punch him, kick him, slap him, pinch him and he drives me crazy when he pets my hair," Natalya complained.

"Oh Natalya, but you look so happy when your around him," cooed Kat. "Plus you where absolutely adorable, when you and Alfred fell asleep during Math Class. You fell asleep on his lap, and he had his head on your shoulder. It was so cute, that I even took a picture of it on my phone, and posted it on facebook!" Kat then showed us the picture.

"Awwwwww," we all said.

"YOU POSTED THAT PICTURE ON FACEBOOK!" Natalya looked mad.

"Yes I did, and I already have 1,000,000,000 views!" Kat said.

"Give me the phone," warned Natalya.

"Are you blushing," Bella questioned. Natalya stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head shakily towards Bella. "I am not," Natalya voiced crack.

"Oh Natalya just admit it," Kat said. "You fell in love with Alfred!" Natalya blushed and refused to look at Kat in the eye. "I knew it," screamed Kat out of pure joy. She got up and hugged Natalya. Natalya was then getting squashed by Kat's big boobs.

A couple of cute guys whistled. "Get off of me," Natalya said.

"Opps, sorry sis."

"Fine, maybe I do like Al," Natalya blushed. "Ohhh, you even gave him a nick name," Wy said. Natalya shot Wy a glare.

"Don't worry Natalya, we won't make fun of you. We all pretty much fell head over heels for them," I told her.

Natalya smiled and we then began to talk about our upcoming classes. We where really engaged on our conversation when a group of girls stopped by our table.

The leader of the group looked at me; she glared and shot me a WTF look. "What's your problem," I asked her.

"My problem is you," the blonde answered. "You ugly, worthless, pathetic human, stole my boyfriend Gilbert from me. And I'll make you pay."

"How dare you call me that," I warned her. "I didn't steal anything; he kidnapped me and forced me to marry him."

"You liar," she screeched drawing in a crowd. "I'll make your life a living hell you worthless bitch!"

Those words stung like fire. I then punched her so hard, that she fell on the ground. "How dare you call me a bitch, when you're one yourself," I yelled. "Its not my fault, Gilbert chose me over you."

She was shocked and so where her friends. A girl with short dirty blonde hair comes up to me and slaps me across the face. "No one punches my friend, you disgusting human." I could see a thousand people looking at this fight; I refuse to cry.

"You did just not do that to my best friend," warned Michelle. "I just did," the short blonde answered. Michelle grabbed the blonde by her hair and pushed her to a table.

"Thank you," I whispered holding back my tears. "Don't worry," Michelle said. "These girls are just jealous that we have the guys they wanted."

Kat, Mei, and Feli came to see if I was alright. Natalya, Lien, and Suvi gave the group of girls the deadliest glare. Bella, Wy, and Lilli came to help out Michelle.

"I guess this is war," the one I punched said. "No its not," I shot back. "Cause you just lost."

The creatures that where watching the fight were amazed. The blonde that I punched then charged at me. I didn't move fast enough, but Natalya blocked her attack with a dagger. She pointed her knife to the blonde's throat, "Don't you ever mess with us ever again!"

The blonde began to mumble some things to herself and a chair came flying, and hit Natalya. Wy rushed to help Natalya up.

"You're a witch," I exclaimed. "Yes I am," she answered grinning from one ear to another. "My name is Ivy and I will kill you! You stole Gilbert from me, and disrespected my friend Coal. You and your friends deserve to die!"

I couldn't take it anymore my blood was boiling. How dare she, threaten me and my friends. I was planning to teach these girls a lesson, when a plate of spaghetti hit Ivy. I turned around and saw that Feli threw it.

"No one talks to any of my friends like that, and no one will be taking Ludwig away from me," Feli warned the group of witches.

"Too bad honey," a girl with red hair said. "My name is Ginger and I use to date Ludwig, but I broke up with him. He was so useless to me, and he wasn't any fun."

I could see Feli's eyes filled with hurt.

"Ludwig doesn't deserve an ugly human like you. He's finally going to take charge of his father multimillion dollar company this year, and he doesn't need a hideous looking thing like you around him. I'll ask him if he wants to go out with me again. He won't refuse, I have him wrapped around my little finger," Ginger purred.

I couldn't take the anger anymore. I grabbed someone's plate of spaghetti and threw it at Ginger.

"**FOOD FIGHT!"** I screamed.

The cafeteria turned into a MAD HOUSE! Ivy, Coal, Ginger, Sparrow, Ruby, Star, Thorn, Violet, Shadow, Ruth, and Thunder were shocked!

Natalya quickly threw food at Coal. Feli threw pasta at Ginger. Kat threw a fistful of poison berries at Sparrow. Michelle threw cold, eye-scream at Ruby. Lilli poured blood juice all over Star. Suvi poured gravy in Thorn's hair. Bella threw tomatoes at Violet. Lien threw some unknown meat at Shadow. Mei got some pumpkin pie and threw it right at Ruth's face. Wy poured some red sauce all over Thunder. I grabbed a jar of honey and emptied it all over Ivy, "Their that'll sweeten you up a bit."

Ivy and her friends where furious that they where covered in food. Ivy chanted a spell and all of us where caught in ivy vines.

"Oh, my God," Mei gasped. The creatures in the lunchroom, where still throwing food at each other. Not noticing that we where tangled in vines, hanging from the ceiling.

Ivy and her friends where laughing at us. "Looks whose in trouble know," mocked Sparrow. "Will kill you quickly, making it painless."

Ivy began to chant some words, and the vines tightened around our waists, wrists, and necks. Making it harder for us to breath. My vision was getting blurry, 'till I saw Gilbert!

Gilbert's POV

My brother and friends quickly destroyed the vines. I already had Elizabeta in my arms, she looked weak. She was covered in food head to toe, and so where the others.

"What did you do to them," I growled at Ivy and her disgusting followers. Ivy looked startled, but I didn't care.

"I was getting rid of her, so you and me can be together," purred Ivy, trying to sound sexy.

My face hardened, "I would never love you. You're a cold-hearted bitch that has no soul." Ivy looked pissed; I then walked away from Ivy and quickly left to the nurse's office, my friends where right behind me.

We laid our girlfriends on the bed. The nurse quickly rushed in.

"What happened," she questioned. "Ivy and her group of freaks cast a spell on them. Vines then began to grow, and started choking them," I told her.

"I see, I will cast them a spell of healing, but they'll wake up in an hour or so," she explained.

"Thank you, Stella," Arthur replied. "Your welcome, and Arthur have you been studying the book on black magic?"

"Yes, I have."

"That's good, because next week I'll give you a test to see if, you have managed to learn every single spell in that book."

"Yup, not to worry I've already learned half of the spells in that book."

"We'll see. Anyway, you boys must run along. You don't want to be late for class," Stella warned.

"I don't want to leave Elizabeta alone. Something might happen to her," I said.

"Don't worry Gil, I might be an old witch, but I can protect them. Now get to class before I kick you guys out myself."

I sighed and left. My brother and friends followed me. "Let's go teach Ivy and her stupid friends, a lesson for messing with our girls," I suggested. "Don't be stupid bruder," Ludwig said. "We can't get in trouble anymore or we'll be expelled." I huffed. "Well if Ivy or anyone else tries to hurt Elizabeta, I'll rip their head off, and know one's going to stop me!"

We then all headed to gym class.

Stella's POV

_My my, its Mei, Kat, and Lilli, they did get captured by vampires, and these must be their friends, _I thought.

I then casted a healing spell and waited for it to take effect.

I then tended to their wounds. Mei was the first to wake up. "Stella is that you? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Calm down Mei," I told her.

"It is me, Stella. I work her part time job here, and you where nearly killed by Ivy, but your boyfriend Kiku was their too stop it."

"Oh Stella, you where right when you said, we where going to get captured by vampires."

"I am never wrong Mei, but their will be trouble for all you guys along the way," I warned her. "Are these your friends you where searching for," I asked.

"Yes, they are," answered Mei.

"Who are these four girls," I asked.

"Oh, they are Feli, Wy, Michelle, and Suvi. Why do ask Stella?" Mei asked.

"These four girls have magical powers. I feel them giving out energy."

"Really," Mei asked baffled.

"Yes, they do. I've also felt that Kat has some similar powers as well. So she will be extremely powerful, because she'll learn how to use a weapon and cast a spells. It's really rare for that to happen."

"Whose going to be powerful," mumbled a girl with blonde hair, wearing a green headband.

"Your awake Bella," Mei then rushed to hug her. "Bella this is Stella, the good witch that I told you about. Stella this is Bella."

"Hello, Bella how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine thank you."

The rest of the girls began to wake up. Mei introduced me to all of them. "Thank you for helping us," Lilli said.

"It was no problem."

"So you're the one that gave Kat, Mei, and Lilli weapons, to protect themselves from the vampires," questioned Lien.

"Yes, I was the one. I didn't know you where going to get captured by the vampires that I knew," I replied.

"You know them," Michelle asked.

"Of course I know them. Your boyfriend Arthur is one of my students, and the rest of the boys I've known them, because their mother is my very close friend."

"Arthur is your student? In what?" asked Michelle.

"He's my student in learning magic. You girls will also become my students, because you all have a unique talents within you."

"Like what," Suvi asked.

I smiled, "Suvi, Feli, Michelle, Wy, and Kat. You guys have magical powers like me. You have the ability to cast spells and make potions."

"Really, I do," asked Feli surprised.

"Yes, you do Feli. I will see what your weapon will be." The rest of you girls will have a special weapon that you will favor. It will help you attack and protect yourself. When you use your weapon, you will be able to say a special attack. That'll double your attack damages and you would have a better defense," I explained.

For example, Lilli's weapons are a pair of Butterfly Knuckles. She will be able to say an attack like "**Tiger Roar**" and a tiger spirit will be standing near her, fighting alongside her. The attack would only last for 3 minutes, before the Tiger disappears. Lilli will be able to summon the Tiger again, if she has any energy left. When doing that attack her punches will be faster and stronger. Everyone will have their own special attacks. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but will we have more than one special attack," asked Mei.

"Of course you'll have more than one special attack, but you must train hard if you want to learn anymore special attacks."

"You said Feli, Michelle, Wy, and I cast spells. Do we have any special attacks," asked Suvi.

"No you girls don't, since you will be using magic to defend or attack others," I explained, "But one of you girls will have an exception."

"What do you mean asked," Lilli.

"Kat is the only one so far, that will be able to use a weapon to attack and cast spells. She will have to work harder. Kat, Mei, and Lilli already have their weapons. I told the boys to bring them back to the school so that I may teach you your special attacks." I handed Kat her Lightening Bow and arrows, Lilli her Butterfly Knuckles and her knives that are attached to her feet. I then handed Mei her Fans.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Michelle, Bella, Lien, Suvi, Natalya, Wy, Feli, and Elizabeta come with me, I will hand you your weapons. Kat, Mei, and Lilli try to perfect your aim or punches using these mannequins. I chanted a spell and Michelle, Bella, Lien, Suvi, Natalya, Wy, Feli, Elizabeta, and I where in a different room.

Anyone's POV

Everyone was very anxious to see what weapon they would be using.

"Here," Stella said. She handed Michelle a Rod, it was adorned with turquoise stones. "You will be able to cast defensive and offensive spells. You can block with your rod, but I advise you to use a defensive spell." Michelle thanked her.

Wy got a Bunny Scepter, it looked cute, "Don't be deceived by its looks Wy," Stella warned. "It looks cute, but you will be using more offensive spells with this scepter, then defensive spells."

Feli got a Crystal Staff. "Feli, your weapon will only allow you to cast defensive spells," Stella said. "You will be the main healer of the group."

Suvi got an Aquamarine Wand. "You will cast offensive and defensive spells. You would probably prefer to cast offensive spell, but you should still practice casting defensive spells, it will benefit you," Stella explained.

Bella got a two battle axes that she could move with ease. "These axes are made for you to throw at you enemy or to use in hand to hand combat. They are not too small and not to big. To block your opponents attack you can cross you arms while holding the axes to decrease the damage," Stella explained.

Natalya got four double blade daggers. "You will have a dagger in each hand, but you have two extra daggers if you threw one at your enemy and you cannot retrieve it. You can throw your dagger, or fight hand to hand combat with your opponent. To block your opponents attack, cross your arms with your daggers and point the daggers straight at your enemies attack. It will injure your opponent and decrease the damage," Stella explained.

Lien got a Winged Spear. "You can throw it at your enemy or use it in hand to hand combat. To defend yourself from an attack use your spear, it will slow down the attack," Stella said.

Elizabeta got two double edge long swords. "You can fight only hand to hand combat with these weapons. It will be harder for you to wield them, but you'll get the hang of it. To defend yourself from an attack cross your swords, so that you can protect your face," Stella explained.

The girls all had their weapons, and they marveled them. Stella casted a spell and they appeared in the room where Kat, Mei, and Lilli where training.

Michelle's POV

"Should we head back to class," I asked Stella. "Will the boys be worried?"

"They already know you are training with me. I then told the teachers you guys didn't feel good and that you went home," Stella said.

"Oh, okay then," I said.

"Girls, I want you guys to run 5 miles," barked Stella. "And you better hurry up, unless you want a pack a dogs to chase you!"

After hearing that we all ran the 5 miles around the gym. When we finished we where exhausted.

"I want 100 sit ups, and 100 push ups," yelled Stella. "Stella blew her whistle and we started our sit ups and push ups. By time we finished exercising, and practicing using our weapons to defend and attack, we had no energy left to even walk.

"My head hurts for trying to memorize all those offensive and defensive spells," I whined.

"Me too," said Feli.

"My arms hurt for throwing my axes," complained Bella.

"Girls, girls stop complaining! I know it's hard, but you'll get use to it," Stella said. "Let's do it again, but this time you will be using real opponents."

Stella chanted a spell and two very large trolls, five goblins, and one evil magician appeared, "Remember what I taught you, and good luck," Stella then vanished.

The goblins and trolls charged at us while the evil magician chanted a spell.

_Where dead meat!_ I thought. _Focus! Remember what Stella taught you!_

Anyone's POV

Lien, Natalya, Mei, Elizabeta, Kat, and Lilli began to fight the trolls and goblins.

Mei threw her fans at a tremendous speed knocking one of the goblins of his feet.

Lien and Natalya where both fighting one of the trolls. Lien threw her spear at the troll's stomach hoping to kill it and to retrieve her weapon again, but the troll didn't die. Lien was weaponless; the troll was going to strike Lien, when Natalya threw a dagger at the trolls head ending its life. Lien got her weapon and continued fighting alongside Natalya.

Elizabeta managed to kill one of the goblins by thrusting one of her long swords into the goblins belly, and cutting off its head.

Kat was fighting one of the trolls but was blocking its attacks with her bow. She couldn't take out an arrow and shoot, so she was cornered. Lilli seeing that Kat was in trouble punched the troll and kicked the troll's side leaving a gash. Kat saw her opportunity and shot her arrow at the troll's heart.

Feli casted a healing spell for Mei, when the one of the goblins hit Mei hard on her arm.

One of the goblins was going to attack Wy. Wy quickly chanted a spell "**Fire Bolt,"** the bolt of fire hit the goblin, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

The goblin was going to struck Wy, when Suvi said "**Wind Blade"** the goblin was thrown in the air and dropped brutally on the ground.

The only one left standing was the evil magician, but he wasn't afraid. The evil magician cried out, "**Deep Freeze" **the temperature dropped down drastically, snow was falling out of nowhere.

"How did he do that," asked Bella. "I don't know," Wy answered.

"WATCH OUT," Lilli screamed at Natalya.

Big, snow icicles where falling out of the sky and one nearly hit Natalya.

"We gotta be careful," warned Elizabeta.

"**Deep Mist," **Michelle said. A cloud of mist went over the magicians head, and it lowered his defenses.

Wy started to say another spell, "**Explode," **the magician's spell stopped.

He also looked a bit injured.

"NOW!" screamed Suvi.

Elizabeta, Lien, Natalya, Mei, Kat, and Lilli charged at the magician before he could've used a healing spell on himself.

Kat shot an arrow and the evil magician fell dead.

Lilli's POV

"We won," I screamed.

"Yes," Elizabeta said pumping a fist.

Stella then appeared, "Good job girls."

"Thanks," I replied. "Where those creatures that we fought real," I asked.

"Those creatures do exist, but they weren't real. I created them myself," Stella explained. "They are just as strong, as one of their kind themselves. I just have to give you some advice. When fighting always kill the magician, witch, or wizard first. That way they won't be using their magic to heal themselves or others, or casting dangerous spells on you guys."

"Thanks for the advice Stella," I told her.

"No problem," she replied. "Oh, forgot to tell you guys. Instead of having gym class like the other students, you guys will be training with me."

"Okay," I responded. "We have to go, later Stella."

We all waved good bye and put our weapons in our bags. We walked down the halls of Transylvania Academy, and waited outside for our boyfriends.

I then began to have a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Is something wrong," Wy asked.

"I just feel that where being watched," I told her.

"Don't worry, your probably still jumpy from fighting those creatures," Wy said.

"Hope your right," I replied. I then saw some rustling in the bushes. "Look," I cried out.

"Who's there," Elizabeta warned. Something jumped out of the bushes and we screamed.

German Words

bruder- brother

I hope you liked my story! I need some ideas so you can gladly tell me!

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10- Vampire Hunters

**Hello people! I appreciate the people who have been giving me advice! I hope you guys enjoy reading my story!**

Characters In chapter 10:

Austria- Roderich

S. Italy- Lovino

Seborga- Romeo

France- Francis

Lithuania- Toris

Russia- Ivan

Greece- Hercales

Iceland- Emil

Denmark- Matthias

Hong Kong- Kauro

Turkey- Sadiq

Chapter 10- Vampire Hunters!

**Elizabeta's POV **

"Aaahhhhhh!" We all screamed, hugging one guys jumped out of the bushes and six cornered us from the behind. "Who are you," I questioned them.

The boys looked at each other, and nodded to one another. Finally, a boy that had purple eyes that wore glasses, and that had a birthmark spoke, "My name Roderich Edelstein and these are my friends Romeo Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy, Toris Laurinaitis, Ivan Braginski, Heracles Karpusi, Emil Steilsson, Kauro, Sadiq Adnan, and Matthias Koler."

"What do you want," I asked.

Roderich stopped, "I want you!" Roderich then came closer to me. He tried to caress my cheek, but I swatted his hand. "I already have a finance, and I love him very much."

Roderich growled, "Doesn't he hurt you, he's a blood sucking demon." I frowned, "Gilbert would never hurt me." The group of guys then began to close the circle on us.

"What are you? It looks like you guys don't attend this school," questioned Mei. "Were Vampire Hunters, and yes, we don't come to this school," replied Kaoru. "We came to rescue you girls from the Vampires!"

"We don't need rescuing, so you can leave," I told them. "You actually like being with a vampire," Roderich asked looking surprised. "Yes, I like being around Gilbert, know leave us alone," I warned.

The Vampire Hunters smiled devishly. "You girls don't know who your messing with," Ivan said. "We came to help you. "Those where our orders from our boss."

"Who do you work for," Lien questioned suspiciously.

"We work for an organization, that slays creatures and endangers the human race," Ivan replied smiling creepily.

"Well you're not killing anyone, because they aren't endangering anyone," I told them.

"True, but our orders where clear. Come with us or we'll have to do it the hard way," Matthias said, staring Suvi.

"We aren't going with you guys anywhere," I told them coldly. "Very well," Roderich said, "you chose the hard way." Roderich runs up to me in a flash. I wasn't quick enough to get my weapon out and he puts me in a headlock. Feli screams, when Heracles did the same to her.

Roderich takes out a vile, with a needle. He's ready to inject it in my arm, 'till Gilbert comes and grabs Roderich from the collar and flings him to a tree. I hear several bones crack. The rest of the guys did the same to the others.

"Will be back," Roderich said, running away.

"What happened," Gilbert asked, looking worried. "We where going outside to wait for you guys, when they appeared and told us that they where going to take us away from you, because you where supposedly endangering the human race," I told them. Gilbert then hugged me in a tight, but reassuring brace. "Everything will be alright. They can't hurt me, and I will protect you at all cost Elizabeta!"

"Let's go home," Vash said, "we have to talk!"

**At Home:**

**Michelle's POV **

"Why didn't they let us go to the meeting? After all, we are their future wives," I told them. "They said it was important, and it would be better if we didn't know about it," Mei replied.

"GOD! I'm so BORED! Why don't we check this place out? Its huge, and I didn't get to see all the rooms!" I suggested, hoping they would agree. "I don't know," Lilli said. "Vash said we should stay in the room for our own protection."

"We have GUARDS in the room. I think its enough of protection," I said turning my attention to one of the guards supervising us. "Besides, I'm quite anxious to see what their talking about!"

"I'm in," Elizabeta exclaimed. "I'm tired of watching movies. Let's just go looking around and come back before the guys realize we where gone!"

"There's only one problem," Kat said. "What is it," Elizabeta responded. "Where trapped in here, there are guards in every entrance and exit," Kat said.

"We could just kill the guards," suggested Natalya.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!" We cried out. "It was just a joke," Natalya said "as if we can kill 10 vampire guards!"

"We don't have to kill them," Mei said, "maybe we can trick them!"

"How," I asked.

"Easy, this is what will do," Mei smiled mischievously.

**Elizabeta's POV**

Suvi, Wy, Michelle, and Feli took out some vials from their pouches. "What are you girls doing," a guard asked. "Oh, nothing" I told him. He frowned. "Will all be in my room," I told the guards. "And you guys can not go in. So wait outside the room."

We then all headed to my room. "Did you guys bring the magic book," I told them. "Yes, I brought mine," Suvi replied. "Well what do the instructions say, in making the sleeping potion?"

"It says 1 cup of Eyes of Newts, ½ cup of Blind Worms Sting, 2 pinches of Graveyard Dust, and we'll have to chant some magic words," Suvi said. "It'll only take a few minutes to make."

"Perfect," I said.

Suvi, Wy, Michelle, and Feli began making the potion. Some of the ingredients where absolutely disgusting, but no one complained.

Suvi, Wy, Michelle, and Feli chanted some words and the potion was done.

"Theirs not that much," I told Suvi. "We'll it didn't say how much, for how many people. We'll just have to find out, how long the potion will knock them out." "Okay, let's test it out. Mei do you have those cups of blood ready?" "Yes, I do," Mei replied.

Mei poured the vile in each of the ten cups equally. "There it's done!" "How should we give it to them," I asked.

"Just show it to them. They won't deny the blood," Natalya replied. "Okay!" We all grabbed a cup of blood except Feli. Who felt light headed, because Mei took a cup of her blood. We opened the door and walked up to a guard. We showed them the cup. Their facial expression was creepy as hell. Their eyes turned blood, red. They smiled wickedly and they quickly drank the blood. They stood there for a couple of seconds. They then crossed their eyes and fell dead asleep.

"Victory!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes," Michelle said.

"Let's go," I said. We then began to explore the mansion.

**Gilbert's POV **

We where discussing our situation that happened earlier at school. "I knew this is what would happen, if they came with us to school," Arthur snarled. "I'm going to kill that French frog, for having his hands on Michelle."

"Arthur STOP! We can't start a war. We'll just have to be extra careful," I told him. "I agree for once, with Gilbert," Ludwig said. "We knew this was going to happen eventually. The best thing to do right now, is to marry the girls tomorrow. That way those Vampire Hunters won't be able to take them away, without us noticing. We'll each have our own ceremonies." We all nodded in agreement when one of guards came barging in, "I'm sorry for the interruptions, but we have a problem."

"What is it," I said standing up from my chair. "The girls left," the guard replied.

**"THEY WHAT!" **I shouted. "How is it possible for 11 girls to escape, from 10 trained vampire guards?" "We'll they gave us a potion that had blood," the guard confessed. I ran up to the guard and lifted him up from his collar.

**"Gil, STOP!"** Ludwig said. Ludwig tackled me to the floor, so that I wouldn't kill the guard. I was stronger then Ludwig, so Vash helped him out. "Well just go look for them," Ludwig said. "They couldn't have left the house. Or an alarm would have gone off. I calmed down a bit.

"Let's go look for them," I growled.

**Elizabeta's POV **

We where exploring Berwald's huge library when we heard some footsteps. "There the guards," I whispered- yelled. "**HIDE!"** We all scrambled for hiding spots. The door flung open and I saw Gilbert and the rest of the guys. "Their here," I heard Gilbert talking. "Their scent is strong."

_"Oh shit, where in trouble!" _I thought.

"I know you're here Elizabeta. Come out!" Gilbert then grabbed a piece of furniture and threw it violently at the wall.

"Gilbert!" Berwald said in a stern voice. "Do not destroy my library, or you'll be paying in your own pool of blood."

I saw Gilbert looking a bit scared. He then smiled creepily, "Don't worry Berwald I already found who I'm looking for!" He walked to the end of the room and took down a tapestry. He pushed open a wall and smiled.

"There you are Elizabeta; you've been acting really naughty lately. I think you need to receive a punishment."

"Before I say anything, I want to tell you guys that this was all Michelle's idea," I told him.

"Elizabeta," Michelle screamed, "you agreed to do it, and what about Mei? She came up with the plan."

"Mei!" Kiku sounded baffled.

Mei then hid behind Kat embarrassed that that happened.

"Alright then Elizabeta, your coming with me," Gilbert then flung me over his shoulder and the others did the same. "You're in big trouble, Elizabeta!" Gilbert then dragged me to our room.

**Gilbert's POV**

"Elizabeta you've been acting really naughty. What should I do about it," I whispered in her ear, sending chills to her spine. She looked bright red. "Um, let me off the hook," Elizabeta suggested. "I don't think so," I whispered.

I then grabbed Elizabeta and pushed her too the bed. I was on the top. "What are you doing?" Elizabeta asked, blushing. "Punishing you," I put my hand inside her pants and I began to stroke her thighs. I kissed her lips, and began exploring her mouth. We stayed like that, kissing when one of the guards came in.

**"What do you want!** I snarled. **"I was in the middle of something!"** The guard looked shocked and apologized. "Your mother has arrived, she wants to talk to all of you." I grunted and got off of Elizabeta. "Come on, mother doesn't like to wait."

**Elizabeta's POV **

We where going to the living room, and I already saw everyone there. I then saw a woman; it was probably Gilbert's mom. "Hi, I am Jane, the boys' mother."

"Hi Jane," I replied. "Hello dear, I heard the wedding will be tomorrow," Jane said.

**"TOMORROW!"** all of the girls yelled.

"Yes, I heard it was," Jane said confused. "You boys didn't tell them?"

"We'll we where, but then you beat us to it," Gilbert explained.

"Not to worry girls your, mother-in-law will take care of everything! Now go upstairs and get your beauty sleep, you guys have a big day tomorrow!" We all agreed with Jane and headed to our dormitories. I ended up sleeping in a different room, away from Gilbert. Jane says we can't see our husband, something about seeing the groom is bad luck. I took a shower and got ready for bed.

**The Morning:**

I woke up and saw that there was woman in my room. "Hello Mistress Elizabeta. My name is Nancy; I will help you get ready for your wedding!"

I saw the outfit that Nancy chose for me. It was an Enchanting Hunter Green Dress. It had an Amazing A-Line Strapless Beaded Pleated Floor Length Chiffon. Nancy did my hair; she didn't put it up, but left it down. She put light green eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. I wore high heel shoes, they where the color silver.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was baffled. "You look good Mistress Elizabeta," Nancy complimented me. "Thank you so much Nancy."

"We must go, their already waiting for us," Nancy then dragged me to the dining room. I saw that the guys weren't here only the girls.

"Where are the guys," I asked Kat. "I don't know," Kat said. I looked at Kat's dress, it was gorgeous.

She wore a White Classical Strapless Flat Appliqués Ruched Chapel Train Satin A-line Wedding Dress, (That's the actual name of the dress! I know it's pretty long!) And she wore these dangling earrings. She wore high heels, but they weren't as tall as mine.

"You look nice Kat!" "Thanks Elizabeta, you do too!" We started to chat when the door opened.

I saw Gilbert in a white tuxedo; he was wearing a black tie, and had a handkerchief in his pocket. "Like what you see Elizabeta?" "Maybe," I smirked. "Well let's go," Gilbert dragged me to a room.

I saw 10 men in black cloaks. "What the…" I was caught of with Gilbert kissing me. The men in cloaks began chanting in a language I didn't know of. I was getting dizzy. Gilbert stops the kiss and bites my neck. I scream, and Gilbert keeps sucking my blood. The chants get louder, and the pain in my neck increases. I finally black out.

**Gilbert's POV**

The ritual finishes, Elizabeta is a half-vampire. My mouth is all bloody, and so is Elizabeta's dress. I take her to our room.

"Nancy," I call out.

"Yes, Master Gilbert."

"Clean Elizabeta, and put her in some pajamas."

"Will do Master Gilbert."

I left the room and went to bathroom. I stripped out of clothes and took a shower. I started to hear the screams of the other girls, that where doing the ritual. I then got dressed and waited for my brothers.

I saw Ludwig, his shirt and mouth were covered in crimson blood. "Are we going to hunt," I asked him. "We are, let me shower and will wait for the others."I nodded.

**1 hour has passed: **

We where all here. "Are we going," I asked.

"Yes, we are," responded Vash. We then left to the woods to get some animal blood for ourselves and for the girls.

**Elizabeta's POV **

Oh my God, my neck is killing me.

"Mistress Elizabeta you're awake." "Hi Nancy, am I a vampire now?"

"No, not a full vampire, but a half- vampire," Nancy said.

"Why? Gilbert bite me, I should be a full vampire."

"Well, the boys didn't want you guys to be full vampires. So they hired these men, the ones that wore the cloaks to chant a powerful spell, so that when Gilbert bit you. You would turn to a half- vampire. That way you can eat human food, and not be suspected as a full- vampire. You also won't age, which is the best part," Nancy explained.

"Oh, will I drink blood," I asked. "Yes, you will, it'll be animal blood, and you won't have to drink that much. Like two cups of blood a month. You are after all only a half-vampire."

"Okay, well where, are the boys?" "Their out hunting for animal blood," Nancy replied.

"Nancy, can I go see my friends?"

"Yes, you can. Just don't wander off."

"I promise," I told Nancy.

I quickly ran to Bella's room. She was talking to her maid Suzie. "Hey, Elizabeta this is my new friend Suzie."

"Hi, Suzie it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Elizabeta," Suzie replied.

Bella and I began to look for the others. We all decided to hang out at Michelle's/Arthur's room. "Where half-vampires, so it's not that bad. We have all the qualities of full-vampire, we just don't drink as much blood, which is fine by me," I told them. "Your right," Feli responded, "I hate looking at blood anyway. It's even worse to drink it."

Shelly, Michelle's maid came in the room. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but your husbands are here. They are waiting in the dining room"

"Thanks Shelly will be right there," Michelle responded. We quickly left to the dining room.

**Lilli's POV**

We quickly rushed to dining room. I hugged Vash, "Hi Vash."

"Hi Lilli," Vash replied.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Drink this; you'll have to drink two cups of it."

"What is it," I asked.

"Its animal blood, you need it to live," Vash replied. I look at the scarlet, red liquid in the glass cup. "Go on, drink it," Vash said. I hesitated but drank it quickly, like a shot. I was surprised, it didn't taste that bad. Vash came up to me, and wiped the drop of blood that was falling from my chin.

I finished drinking my 2 cups of blood. Vash was relieved that I did.

I saw that Feli refused to drink her cup of blood, and Ludwig carried her to the kitchen taking their argument there. We all heard the crash of an object.

We rushed to see that Feli dropped a pot. "What are you doing Feli," I asked. "Well, I'm going to eat pasta," Feli replied. "Aren't you going to drink the blood," I asked. "I already am. You see, Ludwig was really smart and decided to make pasta. The sauce would be the blood," Feli explained. "Did you finish it," I asked. "Yes, I did. We where just washing the dishes when I dropped the pot," Feli said.

We all got out of the kitchen. "What should we do now," Wy said. "Let's go out somewhere," Peter said. "Where," I asked. "We could go to a nightclub," suggested Gilbert. "Yeah, let's go," Antonio said. "I don't think we should," Vash said. "Don't be such a party pooper –aru," Wang said. "I wanna party!" "I'm in," Bella and Elizabeta said. "Me too," Alfred shouted. "We'll go," Wy and Peter said.

"Its settled, go get ready girls where going to a club," Gilbert shouted. My new friend Rosemary, who was also my maid, pulled me into my room. "Let's dress you really sexy for Vash," Rosemary said. Before I could say anything, Rosemary already had my outfit. I looked at it. It looked a bit revealing.

"Should I be wearing this," I asked. "Uh duh, you're going to a club. Have you ever been to one," Rosemary asked.

"No."

"Girl, you have to go out more," she said in her posh voice. "Let's get you dressed."

"Okay," I replied.

**10 minutes later: **

I was wearing a purple tube top. It showed my belly button and it matched my ribbon. I was wearing denim shorts, and I wore knee high, purple converse shoes. Rosemary then did my makeup. She put purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She then added the glitter powder on my shoulders. "There, know you look sexy," Rosemary purred. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"OMG! Is that me?"

"Yes, it is," Rosemary replied. "You look so grown up!"

"Thank you Rosemary!"

"Not to worry, know go! Vash and the others are waiting for you!"

I raced to the living room and saw Vash. He looked really hot! He wore a tight white shirt that had a name of a band, and wore black cargo pants. He wore black converse and his hair was spiked at the bottom. He had the bad boy look. I guess he was surprised at what I wore, because he blushed. "You look nice Lilli," He complimented me. "Um thanks, you too," I blushed. I looked at the others. They where wearing pop, and punk styles.

"Is everyone here," Ludwig said. I was surprised at what Ludwig was wearing. He wore a black shirt with a silver tie. He wore black skinny jeans, and had black vans. One of his ears where pierced with a black earring.

"Yes, where all here," Vash replied. "Good," Ludwig responded. "The limousine is here," Antonio yelled. "Let's go," Alfred said, holding on to Natalya's waist.

We got in the limousine and headed to the nightclub that Gil said was awesome.

When we go their, there was a huge line extending to 2 blocks. "How are we going to get inside," Matthew asked.

"I know the guy," Gilbert replied. "He'll let us in." We began to cut people and they didn't look to happy.

"Wait in line!" A man that had tattoos on both of his arm said. He looked like he spent a lot of his time at the gym.

We ignored his comment and continued pushing ourselves to the front of the line.

"Hey Hammer," Gilbert greeted.

"Gil, is that you man?"

"Sure is," Gilbert replied.

"Well man, come in," Hammer said. He unhooked the red ribbon and let us passed. "Thanks dude," Gilbert thanked. "No prob, is she yo girlfriend," Hammer said, turning his attention to Elizabeta.

"Yup, she sure is! How's your girlfriend Hammer," Gilbert asked, putting his arm around Elizabeta's waist. "I broke up with her, and I started dating her sista," Hammer said. "Typical," Gilbert smirk. "You can't stay with one girl for too long."

"I can't, too many beauties out their," Hammer said. "Now ya'll go out, an have some fun."

"Thanks again Hammer," Gilbert replied. We all then went inside the club. The music was blaring loudly, lights where flashing different colors and people where grinding their bodies with their partners. There was a bar, people where smoking, drinking, and making out. There was a DJ playing We R Who We R, by Kesha. The song was making me wanting to dance.

Vash took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. "I don't know how to dance," I told him. "Don't worry, I'll help you" He grabbed my waist and we began to dance. I grabbed his neck, and we began to sway our hips to the beat.

**No one's POV **

Vash and Lilli where dancing together, so where Bella and Antonio, Ludwig and Feli, Michelle and Arthur, Suvi and Berwald, Wy and Peter, Kat and Matthew, Mei and Kiku, Lien and Wang, Natalya and Alfred, and Gilbert with Elizabeta. Everyone was having a good time and some of the girls took of their high heels to keep on dancing.

They took a break from dancing and they ordered some drinks.

"I'll have vodka," Natalya said. "You drink," Alfred said. "Yes, you don't?" "I do, but I didn't know you did." "Know you do," Natalya replied. "I'll have some vodka as well," Alfred said. "Can you handle vodka," Natalya asked. "Yes I can," Alfred replied.

"I'll have a beer," Ludwig said. "Me too," Gilbert replied. "I'll have some tequila," Antonio said. "I want some scotch," Arthur and Peter said. Berwald asked for vodka, Wang and Kiku asked for Happoshu (Japanese beer). Matthew and Vash asked for a shot of whiskey. Elizabeta asked for a beer, and the rest of the girls asked for margaritas'.

"Where going to the restrooms," the girls told them.

"Okay, just be careful," Berwald said. The girls rushed to the bathroom.

**Michelle's POV**

We went to the bathroom to fix our hair and to apply makeup. "This is fun," I told them. "It is," Bella said. "I never knew Antonio had some killer dance moves!"

I readjusted my ribbons. My outfit was pretty good. I wore a strapless red dress; it was a little higher from my knee, but it didn't show my butt. I wore black, knee- length combat boots, and a black leather jacket. I wore one, red fishnet glove on my right hand. I remember the look that Arthur had on his face. It was cute.

Arthur also had a good outfit. He wore a shirt that had the British flag, and had a black leather jacket over the shirt. He wore black skinny jeans, and wore his black vans. I caught myself blushing, when I saw him.

I smiled at the memory. "Why are you smiling," Feli asked. "Oh its nothing, we should be going. The guys are probably worrying right know."

"Your right Michelle lets go," Elizabeta said.

We got out of the ladies room and began walking to the bar. We where only a few feet away, when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey," I shouted.

"Do you want to dance," Francis said.

I was shocked; the Vampire Hunters that attacked us at school were here.

"No," I yelled, "leave me alone." I then saw the Roderich grabbing Elizabeta, Lovino grabbing Bella, Romeo grabbing Wy, Toris grabbing Natalya, Ivan grabbing Lien, Heracles grabbing Feli, Emil grabbing Lilli, Kauro grabbing Mei, Sadiq grabbing Kat, and Matthias grabbing Suvi.

"Oh hell no," Elizabeta said. She then punched Roderich square in the face. Natalya broke some of Toris' fingers and he howled in pain. Lien then kicked Ivan in the crotch and he rolled over in pain.

Elizabeta, Natalya and Lien ran quickly to the bar, to get help.

_Please hurry and get help, _I thought.

**Lien's POV**

We got to the bar and told the guys who we've encountered. They all ran to where the Vampire Hunters where. The Vampire Hunters froze, and then smiled.

"Let our friends go," I warned.

"No can do," Francis said, stroking Michelle's thigh. Arthur was pissed and attacked Francis. Francis let go of Michelle and began to fight Arthur. The others did the same, though they managed to get everyone safe.

I saw Matthew hugging protectively Kat.

"Leave or you'll have your heads on a stick," Wang said.

The Vampire Hunters left, but I felt that they where happy about it.

"Those idiots," Arthur cursed. "We should go," Alfred said. "I agree," Wang said, "we had our fun, we could come back another time -aru."

We agreed and left.

**Roderich's POV**

"Those idiots," I laughed. "We got them now."

"Yeah," Romeo said. "We now know where they live, thanks to Emil dressing up as the Limousine driver. It'll be easier to take the girls when their asleep, or when those jerks are hunting for blood." I agreed.

_I have you now Elizabeta, you'll be with me_, I thought.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11- Nekotalia

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 11- Nekotalia

**Elizabeta's POV **

When we arrived home I went straight to the bathroom. Gilbert was already in bed.

"Elizabeta did he touch you?" Gilbert asked, with a worry look.

"I punched him in the face before he could." I responded. "He wasn't that tough anyway."

"Elizabeta, don't be fooled. He's stronger then you think. He looks like a weak aristocrat, but he's smart when it comes to battle strategies."

"Do you know him?"

"Sadly, I've known him since we where little kids. I use to beat him up a lot," Gilbert chuckled, embarrassed.

"No wonder he hates you Gil! You can't beat up people."

"Vash would always protect him anyway. When we got older I apologized, but he didn't want to hear it."

"Gil, when you where little, did he know you where a vampire?" I asked.

"I wasn't a vampire at first, and neither where the others. We where transformed into vampires. I was 18 when I was turned into one; it was a long time ago. A hundred years or so," he joked.

"Oh, whoa! You're old!"

"Oh Liz, I ain't aging!"

"Why does he hate you, and what does that have to do with me?" I wasn't sure how much we where in danger. I needed answers.

"He hates me because of what happened in our junior year of high school. I was still human at the time."

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

"There was a new student, his name was Daniel. He was cool, and he was one of my best friends, but he was also Roderich's friend. We both started to hang out with him. I told Daniel all my secrets, about how I turned into a vampire, and I'll never get older then the age of 19. He kept that secret, and I trusted him. When Roderich and I would get in a fight, Daniel was always the peacemaker. Daniel then told me that Roderich was a vampire hunter and that I should be more careful, and I told him that I would." Gilbert paused, and his eyes began to get watery.

"When I turned into a vampire, I refused to drink blood. It looked disgusting, and I didn't drink the animal blood that Ludwig would give me. I went without blood for two months, I was going crazy, but the guys didn't suspect anything except Daniel. It was the end of school and Daniel and I had clean up duty. Daniel was cleaning the boards while I was sweeping. I stop and stared at him. I saw his blood flowing throughout his veins. I couldn't stop myself, I was turning mad. I walked up to Daniel, he turned around and smiled, but that smile didn't last for long. I grabbed his fragile neck and tore it. I greedily drank his blood, savoring the taste. I didn't realize what I did was horrible. When I finished, he was just a lifeless, bloody corpse. At that moment Roderich barged in the room, since he forgot his math book. He saw my bloody mouth with fangs sticking out, and he saw Daniel. His body sprawled all over the floor like a rag doll. Roderich screamed and took out a knife and stuck it between my stomach. He said something to me in German and I remember the words.

He said, "_Ihr ein kaltblütiger Mörder, wirst du dafür bezahlen!"_

I never forgave myself after that." Gilbert was silent, and a tear slid down his cheek. I came up to him and hugged him. "Gil, it wasn't your fault, you just couldn't control your-."

"Elizabeta," he said, pulling out of my embrace. "I killed him. I killed my best friend, and what's worse of all, is that I have to live with the regret."

I kissed Gilbert's cheek, "Why does Roderich want me than?"

"He's going to take you because he wants to see me suffer. But I won't let him have you."

"Don't worry Gil; he doesn't know where we live, where perfectly safe." I said, getting in the bed. Gilbert hugged me.

"Your right," he said.

**Gilbert's POV **

I woke up, and turned around too see that Elizabeta wasn't there. "What the hell," I cursed. There was a note beside the bed.

_"You see what happens when you mess with us, Gilbert." _

I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of shoes and I ran downstairs. My brothers had notes in there hands too.

"Where could they be?" I asked Ludwig.

"I don't know, but my note says that there still in the house."

"Let's go look for them," Antonio said. We all searched around the house for the girls.

**Kat's POV**

I woke up to the smell of dust. I wasn't in my room with Matthew. My legs felt unstable, but I could still stand. I didn't know where I was. I was in a room that looked like it hasn't been occupied in a long time. There were cobwebs everywhere, dust on the floor, and it was dark. I went to see if there was a window at least, but there wasn't. There wasn't even a door.

"_How on earth did I end up here?"_ I thought.

I was in a room that had no entrance and no exit. I rubbed my arms, it was cold. I looked at the walls and noticed the designs. It was really beautiful; I then saw that one of the designs was red instead of green.

_"That's odd,"_ I thought.

I touched it with my hand, and the wall began to open.

"An exit," I mumbled. "Now where am I?"

I looked at my surroundings, it was a dungeon. There where chains, and dried up blood. It was disgusting to look at. I then heard a whimper and saw Feli!

"Feli," I exclaimed.

She looked up and started to cry, she ran up to me, and started blubbering.

"Feli, I don't know what your saying. Calm down the guys will be looking for us!" I reassured her, though I wasn't too sure with myself.

"Let's get out of here," I said. Feli nodded and we kicked open a wooden door. There where more doors and rooms.

"This is like a maze," I said.

"It's probably the basement," Feli responded. "Luddy told me about it."

"Well let's check every single room."

"Okay," Feli replied.

I open and kicked a couple of doors, and they where all empty and dusty. Feli then opened this other door. I saw Mei and Suvi.

"Oh my GOD!" Feli ran up to them and began hugging them. 'Till they where out of breath.

"You found us," Suvi said relieved.

"Thank goodness," I replied.

"How did we end up in this place anyway?" Mei asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

We got out of the room when a wall was blasted.

"Duck," We all dropped to the floor. Not wanting to get injured by flying pieces of stones.

"Christ! Hey Mattie I found your girl," Alfred yelled. Matthew ran speedy quick to Kat and embraced her. Matthew let go of Kat and began to scold Alfred quietly. "Alfred, you just busted a 100 year old wall."

"Whatever," Alfred shrugged, texting the guys that they already found Mei, Feli, Kat, and Suvi in the dungeons.

"Let's get you girls' outta here," Matthew said.

"I couldn't agree more," I told him, holding his hand while walking out the door. We walked one flight of stairs until we reached the living room where I met the rest of the gang.

I then saw Elizabeta, she looked awful. She had twigs and leaves stuck in her hair, and mud covering her pajamas.

"What happened to you," I asked her.

"I woke up in a freaking garden," she responded pissed off; taking leaves out of her long hair.

"At least you weren't in a bad place," I said.

"Kat," Elizabeta said. "This was no ordinary garden. It had freaking plants that where huge and that try to eat you. Whether you where tasty or not."

"Are you alright," I said with concern.

"Kinda, anyway, what happened to you," she asked. "You're covered in dust and cobwebs." "I found myself in a dungeon along with the others." I responded.

"That isn't good."

"Tell me about," I sighed.

**Elizabeta's POV**

"Gilbert what the hell is going on?" Gilbert turned around to look at me. He stopped talking to his brother.

"We have tell you guys something."

"About time," I mumbled under my breath. Gilbert shot me a look.

"The vampire hunters came into our home and took you girls, and placed you guys around the dangerous parts of our house."

"No kidding. I was nearly devoured by a humongous plant!"

"Elizabeta I know! That is why where moving into our safe house."

"What is a safe house, and where is it?" I asked.

"The safe house is in the suburbs. It was built to keep us safe, just in case someone wanted to kill us."

"Oh! When are we leaving then?"

"Where leaving today, so start packing your belongings," Gilbert said.

"Fine, give me half an hour to pack," I raced to my room and started packing things quickly into my bag.

**Gilbert's POV **

I was waiting for Elizabeta, and so where the others.

"Do you think will be safe in the safe house," Peter said.

"I'm not sure, but it's the only option we got," I told him.

At that moment Elizabeta and the others came downstairs. "Is that the only thing you're taking," I eyed her only suitcase.

"Pfft, no the rest is upstairs," she said.

She grabbed me by the nose. "Can you get them for me," she whispered. The way she said it sended chills up my spine.

"Sure babe, but I want something in return," I smirked.

"Fine, but you'll have to wait till we go to the safe house."

"That's alright with me," I quickly went into our room and began to carry 5 suitcases at a time, 'till they where all in the truck.

"Hurry up Gil," Arthur said.

"I've finished," I quickly got into the truck.

**Safe House- Bella's POV **

"This is the safe house Toni."

"¡Sí! Bella, is something wrong, do you like it?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, I like it, but something is wrong," I said dramatically. **"Toni I'm pregnant!"**

Antonio stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. He then fainted.

"Toni," I screamed.

Wang came up to me with the others and he checked his pulse. "He's alright, he just fainted –aru. What happened?"

Antonio woke up like nothing happened and then stared at me. He began to stroke me **STOMACH, **and started **SINGING!**

"Antonio, dude what the hell are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, Bella's pregnant," he said calmly like nothing ever happened.

"You banged her?" Gilbert said.

Elizabeta then smacked Gil over the head.

"Ouch Liz, that hurt!"

"Uh Toni sorry for disappointing you, but it was just a joke," I sweat dropped.

"Qué? So you're not pregnant," Antonio looked a bit disappointed.

"No, I'm not," I responded. Antonio took his hand off my stomach and smirked. He then flung me over his shoulder, and began to whisper things into my ear, that made me blush like a tomato. He then carried me into the house and to our room.

**Gilbert's POV**

"Our walls better be sound proof!" We all sweat dropped.

"Let's unload the luggage," Arthur suggested.

"Good idea," Michelle said.

We spent the next half hour unloading and putting our things in our new home. I still had Antonio's things so I thought that I should give it to him. I had his box of things and I barged into his room. I quickly dropped the box.

**"Holy shit, my eyes,"** I screamed.

Antonio and Bella where doing it, and I just walked in on them!

**"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **Bella screamed, trying to cover herself up.

I covered my eyes, and tripped down the stairs.

**"Fuck, my back,"** I yelled.

"Oh my God, Gil are you alright," Elizabeta rushed over to me. Everyone stopped what they where doing.

**Antonio's POV**

I quickly put on a shirt and pants, and Bella put on a shirt and one of my boxers. I ran out of my room and tackled Gil to the ground. Beating him up before he could tell anyone what Bella and I where doing.

Kiku and Ludwig broke us apart.

"Es tut mir leid!" Gilbert apologized.

"What's going on?" Elizabeta asked. "And where is Bella?"

"She's in my room, wearing my boxers," I growled, hoping they got the message. Everyone turned red.

"I don't get it," Feli said.

"It's nothing Feli," Ludwig reassured her.

"I'm sorry Antonio; I didn't mean to do that. I promise to knock this time," Gilbert said.

My face hardened.

"Antonio, Gilbert has learned his lesson." Elizabeta said. "Just look at him," she pointed to Gilbert. Who was in the corner, rocking himself back and forth, traumatized.

"Just don't do that ever again estúpido!" I then grabbed mine and Bella's luggage to our room.

**Elizabeta's POV**

I pulled Gilbert by the ear. "Liz that hurts, your tearing my ear off!"

"You bloody wanker," Arthur said. "How could you be that stupid? Now Antonio's pissed."

Gilbert turned scarlet.

"Let's just continue unpacking," I said. Everyone agreed. No one dared to go to Toni's room again.

**Natalya's POV **

We finished packing and we went straight to bed. Tomorrow was Monday; school. I sighed not wanting to go. Alfred must've sense that I was unhappy and hugged me. "Are you okay Natty?"

"Yeah, just tired," I said.

"I could help you get rid of that?" Alfred said licking his lips.

"Uh, don't think so Alfie." I said turning of the lamp.

"Why not," he pouted.

"I don't want Gilbert barging in," I responded.

"Fine, but will do it on our honeymoon," Alfred smirked.

I slapped Alfred, "You perv, I'm sleeping on the couch!"

I grabbed my pillow and blanket and laid them on the couch across the bed. I was beginning to drift into sleep, but I sensed that Alfred was smiling.

_God how much I wanted to slug his arm,"_ I thought. Though I was blushing, about the whole honeymoon thing. _"I'm becoming too soft_," I thought.

**Suvi's POV**

The alarm went off and Berwald and I took turns using the bathroom. We then headed to the dining room. I had to drink my 2 cups of blood, which I got use too. Antonio and Bella walked into the dining room. There was awkward silence. I couldn't take the silence treatment anymore, so I started to talk to Berwald. Everyone else then started doing the same. We finished our breakfast and headed to school.

I had Literature first period, so did everyone else. Literature is my favorite class. I get to read books, and write stories.

Berwald must've noticed that I was excited, "Where reading a story on Shakespeare today."

"Really, what story?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," he responded. The teacher walked in and passed out our books that we where going to read. We silently read it for the whole period and the teacher said we where going to have a test on the first 200 pages tomorrow.

"That's not fair," Alfred cried out.

"Mr. Jones, if you would have stopped fooling around, you would have finished reading those pages." Alfred huffed, and hugged Natalya for comfort. Natalya tried not to blush, and tried to pry his fingers of her. The bell then ranged and we headed for our next 3 periods.

**Elizabeta's POV**

I was in Geometry class when I asked to use the bathroom. I was returning when I heard Ivy and her group of friends talking about someone. I was listening to their conversation when I realized they where talking about me and my friends.

"We should give it to them," Ginger smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry Ginger, all in good time," purred Ivy.

_"There planning to do something to us,"_ I thought.

"I already have the ingredients," Sparrow said, dangling a bag.

"We'll make it later," Ivy said, walking to the other side of the hallway.

I quickly ran to Geometry class before Gilbert got suspicious.

_"I have to tell the girls!"_ I thought.

**At the cafeteria:**

I was with the girls eating lunch. Gilbert and the others where training and they where skipping lunch for today.

"You guys," I said trying to get there attention.

"What is it Liz," Mei asked.

"I overheard Ivy and her group of friends there where going to do something to us. I couldn't hear what they where saying, but something tells me it isn't good."

"Nothing what Ivy does is good," Mei said. "We just have to be more careful."

"Your right," I said.

A staff member came up to us, "this is for you girls." It was a milkshake, which had a shade of pink.

"Who's it from?" I asked. "Someone named Gilbert Beilshmidt.

"Oh, thank you." There where exactly 11 milkshakes.

"It looks good," Wy said.

"It does," I agreed. We all took a sip of our milkshakes.

"It tastes weird," Feli said clutching her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lien clutched her head. "Why is the floor moving?" We then fainted.

**Ivy's POV**

"Those bitches don't know what killed them," I laughed.

"This is the greatest plan you've came up with," Thunder said.

"When they've drink the shake, they'll die in a few minutes," I chuckled.

"Look, they've drink it," Ginger exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait a second," I said. Why aren't they convulsioning and spitting out blood?"

"I don't know?" Sparrow said shocked.

"Give me the ingredients we used," I barked. Sparrow fumbled with her pouch and pulled out the potion we used. I looked at it and screamed.

"What's wrong," Sparrow said.

"You idiot," I screamed. "You used the sexy love potion; you stupid bitch!"

"What!?"

"Now I'll never get Gilbert," I said screaming at Sparrow.

**Gilbert's POV**

I carried Elizabeta to the nurse's office again.

"Stella," I called out.

"What's the matter Gilbert?"

"It's Elizabeta; she fainted in the cafeteria along with the others." Stella looked at them.

"Gilbert, Elizabeta has a tail and cat ears."

"What," I exclaimed.

"And so do the others!"

I saw that Elizabeta had 2 brown cat ears, and a long furry cat tail.

"Are they going to stay like that?"

"No, it's only temporary. They must've eaten something that caused them to change. Like a spell or a potion. But don't worry they won't die. Though I have to warn you, there moods might change. It might only last for 24 hours. You might want to take them home."

"Thanks Stella, will do." We all carried our girlfriends' home.

_"Elizabeta looks really cute with cat ears."_ I thought. I began to pet her tail, it was really soft. I told the guards to take care of them, and to not let them escape. Their allowed to see each other though. The guards nodded. I then went back to school.

**Elizabeta's POV**

I woke up in Gilbert's room. I had cat ears and a tail.

_"This is cool," _I thought. I wanted Gilbert so bad, but I couldn't find him. The guards then told me that he was at school and would be back in 2 hours.

I huffed and headed to Michelle's room. Everyone was there and talking. "What's up," I said.

"I want Arthur," Michelle cried out.

"Why don't we surprise them," Mei suggested.

"With what," I asked.

"Dress up as something or someone, cosplay."

"Okay, I have something in mind already," I smiled.

"Make them feel special," Mei added.

"All be in my room, getting ready," I told them. I left, and heading to my room. 

**Gilbert's POV**

We all decided to go home early. That way we could take care of the girls. We walked in the house, and I saw them in a straight line, in the living room; wearing outfits that look sexy, and tempting. I also noticed that the guards where no where in sight. I saw Elizabeta's outfit. She was wearing a maid's uniform.

"Hello master," she purred.

"Uh, Liz what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to surprise you. And make you feel special." She whispered, running her fingers over my shirt.

"Wait here," I told her. I took the guys to a different a room, and I locked the doors.

"Is this what Stella meant about mood change," I asked.

"I think so," Ludwig replied, beet red.

"You should seen Natalya," Alfred blurted. "She was wearing this cop outfit!"

"I think everyone is wearing revealing outfits, not just Natalya," Kiku said.

"Well, I'm going to have sex with Elizabeta," I said. When I opened the door, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and saw Ivy and her friends.

"What do you want," I said.

"Let me explain," Ivy said. "We accidently gave Elizabeta and her friends a potion. But we have the ingredients for you guys to make another potion to turn them back."

"No," I said, slamming the door at their faces.

"You bloody wanker," Arthur cried out. "Michelle's hot and all, but I don't want to get raped!" Arthur then opened the door and took the ingredients from Sparrow.

"I'll go make the potion." At that moment the girls barged into the room we where in.

**Arthur's POV**

"Artie," Michelle pouted. "You don't like your present." I tried not to say yes, but it was hard. She was wearing a freaking pirate costume.

"Uhhh."

"Artie," she cooed. "Let's go upstairs you must be tired."

"No, no, I'm fine," I said.

"Hurry up and make the potion," I heard Vash yelled. I saw him struggling with Lilli's kisses. I ran out of the living room and to my room, and locked it. I took out my book and began to make the potion. Michelle then began to bang the door.

"Artie open the door," she cried out. I finished the potion, and she busted the door open. I pinned her to the floor and made her drink the potion. Her brown ears and tail disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

I hugged her, "your back to normal." I got off of her. "Arthur why on earth am I wearing this outfit," she asked covering herself up.

I blushed, "I'll tell you later, right know lets give the others the potion." Michelle and I rushed downstairs.

**Berwald's POV**

When the girls drank the potion, they where embarrassed. We explained to them, how Ivy gave them something that made them horny. Suvi was embarrassed when she saw that she was wearing a slutty princess costume. I tried to comfort her without me gawking.

"We decided for you guys to be homeschooled," I told them.

"AMEN," Natalya cried out.

"Who will teach us," Suvi asked.

"Stella," I replied.

"That's good. What about you guys?"

"Well we finished school, so right know where working at the vampire council."

"Oh."

"We should head to bed," Matthew said. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I agreed and we headed to our dormitory. Though, for some strange reason, I feel that when we leave tomorrow something's going to happen.

Translation-

German- Ihr ein kaltblütiger Mörder, wirst du dafür bezahlen

English- You're a cold blooded murder, you'll pay for this!

German- Es tut mir leid!

English- I'm sorry!

Spanish- ¡Sí!

English- Yes!

Spanish- Qué?

English- What?

Spanish- estúpido!

English- Stupid!

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
